PERDONAME  AMOR  MIO
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: ALBERT  ha  sido  infiel ¿Podra  Candy  perdonarle?...¿Hasta  donde  llega  el amor?


**Nota Importante:**

Los Personajes De Candy Candy No Me Pertenecen, Son Propiedad Dekyōko Mizuki

La Historia Es De Mi Auditoria Y Lo Realizo Con Fines Unicamente De Entretenimiento Sin Lucro Alguno.

Gracias Por Leer Mis Fics Y Por El Respeto Hacia Mi Libertad De Expresion.

Brenda De Andrew

**Perdoname Amor Mio**

**Capitulo 1**

Era Diciembre Nevaba…Pero El Frio Que Ella Sentia En Su Alma , Era Aun Peor Que Esa Nevada Faltaban Exactamente Dos Dias Para Navidad, …..Sola…Ella Con La Servidumbre…Ultimamente Eran Su Mas Asidua Compañía.

Tres Años Cumplirian En Mayo De Casados Y Ella Cumpliria 23 Años, Su Boda Aun La Recordaba Fastuosa A Pesar De La Oposicion De Ellos Por Lo Suntuoso , Pero Lo Que Se Esperaba Del Patriarca Del Clan Andrew.

Si Era Ella…..Candy Andrew Esposa Del Patriarca Del Imperio Andrew, El,Descendiente De Escoceses, Con Un Linaje Enorme Tanto Como Enorme Su Poderio Eonomico, Ella Huerfana Con Una Historia Casi De Cuento,Pero La Realidad Siempre Supera A La Ficcion.

Y Aunque Muchos Seres Viven Soñado Toda Su Vida Riquezas Y Amor, Para Candy Solo Representaba Vacio, Si Un Gran Vacio Y Mucho Dolor…Este Tenia Un Nombre….William Albert Andrew, Su Todo,… La Historia Ya Contada.

La Primera Ilusion En La Epoca De Su Infancia, Salvador Y Amante De La Naturaleza ,Su Paciente, Su Amigo Incondicional,Su Tutor Y Su Principe De La Colina…Ahora Su Esposo.

De Que Servian Las Riquezas Los Hermosos Brocados La Magnifica Mansion Y Las Multiples Propiedades, Las Joyas…. Sin El Amor ….Sin Las Risas De Niños ¿Por Que Ahora Todo Era Diferente?, La Respuesta Tenia Un Nombre Milenna O´Hara.

Milenna O´Hara, Era Una Mujer Espectacular,Blanca De Cabello Castaño Oscuro Y Unos Ojos En Un Tono Violeta Salvaje,Todo En Ella Era Si…Unico Rompiendo Todos Los Esquemas Hija De Potentados Del Acero Ella Habia Estudiado Leyes Siendo Primera En Su Generacion Maneja El Corporativo De Su Padre Aceros O´Hara,Desde Que Comenzo Los Negocios Con Los Andrew, Albert Habia Cambiado…Si Era Desde Entonces,Casi No Lo Veia, Faltaba Al Menos Dos Noches En La Semana, Casi No Hablaban, Era Regular Que A Ella La Fuera A Buscar Anteriormente Al Hospital Lo Cual Ultimamente Solo Lo Hacia El Chofer,Continuamente Le Dejaba Recados Con Su Asistente E Incluso …En La Intimidad….La Palabra Era Ajena.

Y Si Eso No Era Suficiente Ella No Habia Logrado Embarazarse Uno De Sus Mas Anhelados Sueños,El Ginecologo Le Habia Dicho Que Todo Era Normal Que Era Solo De Origen Nervioso,Pero Eso Nada Cambiaba….Que Hacer Y Ahora Era Cuando Mas Sola Se Sentia.

Annie Y Archi Habia Viajado A La India Con Sus Padres Los Cornwell,Habia Terminado Su Carrera De Administracion Y Por Ofrecimiento De Sus Padres Habian Partido Para Hacerse Cargo De ,Los Negocios De La Familia Andrew Por Alla,Annie Era Ya Madre De Un Par De Traviesos Gemelos.

Patty La Adorable Novia Otrora Fuera De Nuestro Adorable Alistear, Habia Logrado Ser Maestra Y Se Habia Conocido Con Un Joven Viudo Millonario,Y Estaban Ya Felices Casados Y En Espera Esta De Su Primogenito.

El Hogar De Pony Ya Remodelado Con Clinica Y Todo Seguia Bajo La Observancia De Sus Dos Madres, Pero La Atencion Ahora Era De Dos Monjas Sor Ines Y Sor Piedad Asi Como De Nancy Antigua Niña Huerfana, Quien Se Habia Querido Quedar En El Hogar, Y A Su Mayoria De Edad Lo Ayudaba Como Principal Responsable Para En Un Futuro Tomar El Lugar De La Señorita Póny,Candy Jamas Les Contaria Nada A Sus Madres Para Que Preocuparlas.

Su Unica Amiga Era Su Doncella Doroty, Ella Fungia Como Amiga Y Confidente De La Pecosa….

Sabes Doroty…..Lo He Decidido Ya…. Me Marchare,..El Nunca Me Dejaria Lo ..Se

Es Demasiado Noble,Yo…..No Quiero Ser Un Estorbo En Su Felicidad…..El Ya No Me Ama…..Y No Tiene Caso Seguir….

¿Y Te Iras Candy?…..¿Se Lo Dejaras?

¿Asi Sin Luchar, Sin Preguntarle A El?

Candy No Te Reconozco…..No Eres La Misma, Estoy Segura Que El Señor Andrew Te Ama, Miralo En Todas Las Fotos Esta Esa Mirada De Amor Para Ti,Mira La Foto De Tu Boda Dime Que Vez En El…Amor.

-Candy Observo El Cuadro De Su Boda Lucian Radiantes Y Muy Enamorados, Pero Ella Habia Visto El Gesto De Fastidio Que Hacia Dos Noches Le Dedicara El,Cuando Ella Le Reclamo Su Ausencia,….Silencios Y Luego Su Cuerpo Relaxado Dormido,Era Un Hombre Muy Bello,Un Gallardo Magnate, Seductor, El Cabalgar, El Nadar Y Su Vida Anterior De Trabajos Lo Hacia Con Un Fisico De Campeonato Era Muy Facil Para Cualquier Mujer Con Ojos Decir Que Era Un Adonis Perfecto.

No….Albert Nunca La Dejaria….Era Verdad , Pero Aun Peor La Habia Dejado De Amar….. Al Menos Eso Pensaba Ella.

Y Asi Cuando Todas Las Familias Se Preparaban Para Recibir Navidad, Ella Meditaba Y Era Hora De Tomar Una Decision….

Mientras En New York…..

Williams… Debes Hablar Con Ella, No Es Posible Que Sigamos Asi, Yo Te Amo….Y Debo Decirte…..Voy A Darte Un Hijo.

Albert La Miro, Esa Misma Noche Habia Ido A Su Habitacion Del Hotel Donde Ellos Estaban Hospedados Para Terminar Esa Relacion….

Candy Era Una Mujer Excepcional, Demasiado Hermosa De Un Cuerpo Escultural Todo En Ella Irradiaba Luz, Pero Nunca Podia Contar Con Ella Realmente Como Hubiera Querido, Aunque El Odiaba Las Reuniones, Y Bailes Sociales, Era Necesario Asistir, El Era Un Empresario Y Necesitaba A Una Mujer Su Esposa A Su Lado Con Las Continuas Guardias Del Hospital , Las Operaciones En La Cual Asistia Y Para Colmo Todo Su Tiempo Al Orfanato….No Era Que Se Justificara Pero, Era Humano Milenna Siempre Dispuesta, Siempre Brillaba En Las Fiestas Y En Mas De Una Ocasión La Misma Candy La Habia Sugerido Para Acompañante De El.

A Veces Llego A Pensar Que Candy Nunca Se Habia Acoplado A Esa Vida Ser La Esposa Del Patriarca De Los Andrew ….Era Agobiante Aun Para El , Mucho Mas Para Ella, Mil Veces Maldecia El Haber Sucumbido A Los Encantos De Milenna, Ya Que Aunque Su Cuerpo Habia Pecado Su Corazon Era Totalmente De La Rubicunda Pecosa…..Para Siempre.

Y Ahora Se Habia Terminado Totalmente, Ya Las Negociaciones Con Acero O´Hara, Partiria Para Chicago Y De Ahi A Lakewood Con Candy, Habia Planeado Todo, Diria Para Siempre Adios A Milenna, Le Diria Que El Amaba A Candy, Volveria Justo Para Navidad A Su Hogar Y No Se Presentaria Hasta Febrero Del Siguiente Año, Ya Que Por Lo Que Restaba Del Año Y Principio Del Nuevo Viajaria En Una Segunda Luna De Miel A Paris, Francia Y Escocia ….. Y Habalaria Con Candy De Que Debia Tomarse Un Año Sabatico Ambos, Para Que Su Amor Se Fortaleciera Aun Mas…Y Por Que No Soñar Con Un Hijo.

Pero Lo Que Escucho Lo Dejo Atonito…Un Hijo

-Williams No Te Obligo A Nada,Sabes Que Tengo Sufiente Para Mantener A Nuestro Hijo Pero El Merece Que Su Padre Le De El Lugar Que Le Corresponde.

Y Mas Que Nada ….Yo Merezco Ese Lugar En Tu Vida,…..Ella No Te Ama, Nunca Olvido Al Actor Ese, Tu Mismo Vez Como Ha Guardado Celosamente Su Recuerdo Con Todos Aquellos Afiches Y Revistas Del El, Es Mas Guarda Casi Un Culto A Su Recuerdo Y No Ha Querido Darte Ni Siquiera La Alegria Que Hoy Te Ofrezco Yo.

William Albert Andrew Era Un Hombre Cabal, Responsable De Sus Actos Jamas Dejaria A Su Hijo…Aunque Sabia Que Con Eso La Perderia A Candy Para Siempre,Jamas Perdonaria Su Desliz…Jamas Lo Haria Y El La Amaba Como A Nadie En Este Mundo.

En Ese Momento Miro A Milenna Y Le Dijo:

Sere Responsable De Mis Actos Pero, Solo Te Pido Que Entiendas Que Mi Hijo Llevara Mi Apellido Y Sera Mi Heredero, Sin Embargo Mi Esposa Es….Candy Y Lo Seguira Siendo….Lo Siento Jamas Hablamos De Compromisos Tu Y Yo, Ni Eras Inocente, No Me Justifico, Pero Me Hubiera Gustado Que Me Tomaras En Cuenta

Es Responsabilidad De Ambos Este Hijo….

Milenna Abofeteo A Albert Y Le Dijo Eres Un Cobarte Miserable Pero Esta Por Verse Si Quieres A Nuestro Hijo Sera Conmigo Como Tu Esposa …..Sino Hare Que El Te Desprecie Y Toda La Sociedad Sepa Quien Es El "Gran William Albert Andrew" Un Canalla Que Va Engañando Mujeres.

Acto Seguido Albert Se Retira No Sin Antes Oir A Sus Espaldas….

Se Lo Dices Tu…..O Se Lo Digo Yo, Recuerdalo William Me Has Conocido Buena Pero Por Mi Hijo Soy Capaz De Lo Que Sea….Y Candy White No Es Nadie Para Mi.

Contra Mi Lo Que Sea Milenna…Pero Si Tocas A Candy´S …..Sabras De Que Estoy Hecho

¿Te Atreves A Ponerla A Esa Insignificante Enfermerucha Antes Que A La Madre De Tu Hijo?…..¡Tienes Que Escoger Entre Ella Y Nosotros!….Pero Si La Eliges A Ella….Aun No Estoy Segura De Querer El Compromiso Sola De Tener Este Hijo Llevaras El Pecado…De Que Abortare, Por Que Sin Un Hombre No Deseo Ser Señalada Ni Tener Un Hijo Bastardo….Asi Que Ya Lo Sabes Hoy Es Sabado Tienes Hasta El Miercoles Para Hablar Con Ella …..O Actuare Yo De Una U Otra Forma.

Albert Salio Asfixiado Jamas Penso Que Milenna Fuera Ese Tipo De Mujer, Todo Habia Sido Una Trampa Para Comprometerlo Y Ahora….Se Atrevia A Chantajearlo Con La Vida De Su Hijo Realmente Era Una Desalmada Y ¿Candy?

Jamas Le Perdonaria, No Podria Ni Soñar En Volverla A Tenerla, Lo Odiaria, Jamas

Penso El Precio Que Pagaria Por Unas Noches De Pasion, Perderla A Ella No Lo Soportaria Pero Saber Que Por Su Culpa Su Hijo No Naciera , Era Mas Alla De Todo…..El Sabia Lo Que Era No Tener Padres, Los Suyos Murieron Siendo Un Niño, Cuanto Hubiese Deseado Que Esa Noticia Hubiese Salido De Esos Labios De Fresa De Esa Cara Pecosa Y Llena De Amor De Candy White, Cuantas Veces Le Habia Ido A Esperar Al Hospital Y Lo Habian Pasado A Los Cuneros Mientas Veia Como Una Amorosa Enfermera Cambiaba Y Arropaba A Los Recien Nacidos, ¿Cuántas Veces Soño Que Uno De Esos Era Hijos De Ambos….Y Ahora Todo , Todo Lo Perdia

Desesperado, Llamo A George Que Sorprendido…Le Dijo

¡Albert Pero Que Te Sucede¡ ¿Por Que Estas Asi….?

Albert Parecia Leon Enjaulado Y Le Conto Todo Era Tanto Su Pesar Que Rompio En Llanto, George Jhonson Era Mas Que Su Administrador…Era Lo Mas Cercano A Un Familiar….Ver A Albert Totalmente Derrumbado…Lo Desquicio Pero Al Saber….Todo.

A Pesar De Que La Estricta Educacion De Ambos, George Abrazo Como Un Hijo A Albert…

William Eres Un Hombre, Se Fuerte Y Responsabilizate De Tus Actos, Primero Esta Tu Hijo Antes Que Todo Recuerda Que Los Ancianos Del Clan Te Han Presionado Con Un Heredero….Y Se Lo Que Piensas Pero Todo En La Vida Tiene Su Precio,Y

Has Pagado Caro Tus Errores, Se Perfectamente Lo Que Pasara Con La Sra Candy, Ahora Es Cuando Deveras Sacar Fuerzas, Tu Hijo Te Necesita Estoy Seguro Que La Señora Candy Asi Te Lo Dira Y Ella …..No Lo Se….

Albert Lloraba Estaba Sostenido Frente Al Ventanal Que Daba Hacia La Ciudad Era Muy Hermoso Ese Hotel Propiedad De Los Andrew, Para El Le Parecia Un Mousuleo…..Perder A Candy…Jamas…No Sabria Vivir Sin Ella…El Le Amaba

Le Rogaria Si Es Posible De Rodillas, Le Suplicaria Su Perdon ,Buscaria Su Consuelo Le Diria Que Preferia La Muerte ….Cualquier Cosa Menos Perderla….Esa Noche Rogo A Dios Y Recordo Su Historia Con La Pecosa….Desde La Primera Vez Que La Vio…..

**Capitulo 2.**

La Decisión Estaba Ya Tomada Se Marcharia

¿Pero Cuando?.. ¿Mañana Mismo O Esperaria A Verlo Solo Una Vez Mas?….. Y Si Dios Le Permitia Solo Disfrutaria Totalmente De Su Amor Solo Una Vez Mas….. Eso Eran Los Pensamientos De La Pecosa.

Ella Se Llevaria El Recuerdo De El En Su Corazon Y Su Piel . Le Darian Fuerzas Para Solicitarle El Divorcio, Pero Pondria Primero Tierra De Por Medio, Aunque Claro Era Mas Facil Decirlo Que Hacerlo Por Williams Albert Andrew Se Quedaria Para Siempre Con Su Corazon, Su Vida, Pero Ya Nada Importaba Sin El …Vivir Era Vegetar.

Se Marcharia Lejos Tal Ohio, Tal Vez New York Aun Que No Deseaba Ver A Terry Y Practicamente Ahí El Estaria…..Con Susana Feliz De Tener Una Familia. En Fin Ella Tenia Su Profesion Y Una Vez Mas… Responderia Al Dolor Con Trabajo,Lloraba Noche A Noche Hasta Que Se Agotaba Y Luego Se Iba Al Hospital Pedia Le Asignaran Las Mayores Tareas Posibles Asistencia Operatoria , En El Hogar De Pony Lo Mismo No Paraba…Todo Con Tal De No Pensar Que El Amor De Albert Ahora Ya No Era Suyo.

Albert Tomo A Primera Hora El Tren Y Llego Entrada La Noche,Cuando Abrio Su Recamara Candy Se Desperto…

¡Albert Ya Estas Aquí, Debiste Haberme Avisado …Te Hubiera Esperado Levantada¡

¿Estas Bien Amor, Te Fue Bien?

Albert La Miro…Era Un Hada El Camison En Tonos Su Hermosa Figura Sus Cabellos Rubicundos Le Daba Un Aspecto Angelical Y Ese Aroma A Rosas Que Emanaba Por Siempre De Su Cuerpo…La Tomo En Sus Brazos Con Deseperacion La Beso Apasionadamente, Deseperadamente Como Si Sus Besos Fueran Agua Magica Que Disiparia Todos Sus Pesares,Ella Muy Hermosa Como Nadie, Se Reprochaba Como Habia Podido Fallarle A Ese Angel Del Cual Amaba Profundamente,….De Quien Daria Su Vida Gustoso,…. Por Ella Pero Que Sin Ella No Deseaba Vivir, Como Se Lo Diria….

Y Asi Sin Palabras …El Amor No Las Necesita, No Le Importo Su Cansancio Su Cuerpo Solo Deseaba Estar Conectado Al De Ella Mas Alla De La Piel Conectados En El Alma….Le Hizo El Amor De Manera Apasionada Sin Parar Queria Minuto A Minuto Recuperar El Tiempo Si Es Posible Pararlo De La Pesadilla Que Vivia…..Fue Maravilloso Ver Su Entrega, Ella Era Suya Totalmente Su Cuerpo Respondia Totalmente A El No Hubo Espacio Del Mismo Que No Se Exploraran Que No Se Tocaran Y Llegar Juntos Al Paraiso…..Ella Era De El Y El Era Para Siempre De Ella.

Nada Ni Nadie Ocuparia Su Lugar Jamas, Solo Con Ella Llegaba A Alturas Jamas Sospechadas En La Pasion, ….Pero Lo Errores Se Pagaban Caro…..

Y Asi El Amanecer….Lo Sorprendio Abrazados Exahustos, Saciados Temporalmente De Su Amor….El No Podia Dormir Se Veia El Cansancio Y La Tension En Su Hermoso Rostro, Mil Veces La Besaba Ella Dormia…Su Rostro Relaxado Tenia Una Hermosa Sonrisa….Dios Cuanto El La Amaba,Tenia Tanto Miedo ….Ella Era Noble…Pero De Un Carácter Firme….Vaya Que La Conocia Vivieron Juntos Cuando Era Paciente Y Enfermera….Ella Era El Amor De Su Vida Habia El Nacido Para Ella Habian Sufrido Tanto…Que La Vida Les Habia Premiado On Estar Juntos Y El…..Por Un Arrebato Estaba Por Perderla Para Siempre.

Y Asi Desayunaron Juntos, Y Le Pidio El Que No Salieran Que Deseaba Estar A Su Lado…Pasearon A Caballo,Caminaron Tomados De La S Manos Viendo El Tardecer Abrazados, Cerca De La Cabaña Donde La Llevo Cuando La Rescato Siendo Ella Una Niña, Rodeada De Flores Arboles Y Pajaros Que Entonaban Maravillosos Cantos, Nuevamente Hicieron El Amor, Besos Y Caricias Eran Prodigadas Por Ambos, Te Amos Y Te Quieros Eran Dichos Sin Parar…Y Aunque Aun No Se Lo Habian Dicho….Sabian Que Era El Comienzo De Un Adios…

Esa Noche Tras Media Botella De Wisky En La Biblioteca…Junto Al Fuego El Lloraba Anticipando Lo Que Se Venia No Deseaba Posponerlo …Aunque Era Navidad Todos Incluyendo La Servidumbre Habia Adornado La Casa Maravillosamente, Candy Personalmente Habia Escogido El Arbol Y Habia Hecho Adornos Que Ella Habia Elaborado Solo Uno Era Diferente….Un Par De Tortolas De Porcelana…Esa Noche Despues De Haber Cenado E Ido A Felicitar A Todos Incluyendo A La Servidumbre, Candy Se Acerco Al Arbol Lleno De Regalos

Y Le Dijo:

¡Amor Mio Feliz Navidad, …Aquí Esta Tu Regalo , Espero Te Guste ….Lo Hice Yo Misma¡

Era Una Bellisima Bufanda Magistralmente Tejida Que Incluso Tenia En La Punta El Escudo De Los Andrew Bordado Y La Sigla Waa Del Nombre De El¡

¡Ooh Candy….Gracias Yo….¡

Corrio Hasta La Recamara Y Recordo Que George Siempre Atento…Le Dijo Que Habia Comprado Un Obsequio Para Navidad Le Dijo Que Era Para Candy,Era Un Cadena Con Un Dije De Corazon….Al Ponersela Ella La Miro Y Con Un Mecansmo El Corazon Se Dividia En Dos Asi Que El Le Puso Su Mitad Y El Se Colgo La Otra Mitad

¿Te Ha Gustado ..Candy Asi Estaremos Por Siempre Juntos…Prometeme Que Nunca Te La Quitaras….Por Favor Prometemelo?

Candy Con Lagrimas En Los Ojos Le Dijo,¡Mira Esas Tortolas De Porcelana Que Cuelgan En El Arbol, El Le Dijo Si..Ellas Vuelan Unidas Siempre Juntas Hasta Que Ella Mueren!….Son Pareja Por Siempre Asi Te Digo Que Mi Amor….Siempre Estara Contigo Estes Donde Estes…Siempre Te Amare…Aun Cuando Lejos Prometo Que Siempre Usare Esta Cadena.

El Se Separo De Ella Y Le Dijo :

Necesitamos Hablar , Tengo Algo Que Decirte…Ella Se Acerco Lo Abrazo Y Le Cerro Sus Labios Con Un Tierno Beso Le Dijo Mañana Hablaremos …Hoy Solo Dejame Amarte…Una Vez Mas.

Y Asi La Tomo En Sus Brazos Y La Llevo Hasta La Habitacion De Ambos E Hicieron El Amor Esta Vez Fue Muy Lento Una Exploracion Sutil Y Constante Como Si Quisieran Dejar Huellas De Sus Besos Y Caricias Derramadas.

Nuevamente Amanecia….Ahora El Dormia…..Suspiraba Y Una Lagrima Corria Mejilla Abajo…Ella Lo Miraba Con Adoracion, Acariciaba Su Cabello Era Tan Hermoso…Un Apolo Un Hombre A Sus 31 Años Completo El Sueño Mortal De Cualquier Mujer…Era Suyo …..Faltaba Solo Un Dia… Ella Se Iria Ya Habia Empacado Solo Lo Necesario Unos Cuantos Vestidos Su Certificado De Enfermera Y Sus Pocos Ahorros…

Nuevamente Desayunaron….Ella Tenia Dia Libre…No Salio …Fue Al Portal De Las Rosas De Antony Y Corto Un Enorme Ramo De Dulces Candy El Viento Mecia Sus Hermoso Cabello Como Una Calida Caricia…..Como Si Fuera Antony Que La Tocara…Ella Solo Derramaba Lagrimas Y Se Dirigio A La Cripta Familiar…Alli Donde Estaba Todos Aquienes Ella Amaba Y Aun ….Otros .

Las Tumbas De Pauna, Los Padres De Albert ,…Antony Stear…Y Un Año Antes La Perdida De La Tia Elroy…., Ella Separo El Hermoso Ramos Entre Todos Sus Seres Queridos Y Hablando Uno A Uno Como Si Estos La Escucharan Comenzo Con Los Padres De Albert.

Mr Y Ms Andrew…Gracias Por Haber Dado La Vida A Quien Tanto Amo,Por Favor …Denle Siempre Su Bendicion…..No Lo Desamparen …El Debe Ser Feliz..Es Tan Grande Su Responsabilidad….

Pauna Querida Perdona Que Te Diga Asi …..No Me Conociste Y Sin Embargo Te Quiero Fuiste La Madre De Antony Mi Angel…..Y …Albert Te Ama Aun Tanto Cuanto Dolor Siente Aun Por Tu Perdida…Bendicelo Por Favor, Hazle Entender Que Es Lo Mejor…..Ella Debe Ocupar Un Lugar Que Nunca Llenare…Aunque Me Muera Del Dolor.

Antony…Antony…No Habra Lagrimas Suficientes Para Llorarte Mi Dulce Angel.. Pero Se Que Dios Te Necesitaba Por Eras Un Ser De Luz, Iluminaste Para Siempre Mi Vida Y Aun Me Haces Tanta Falta….Danme Fuerzas,Ayudame No Debo Ser Egoista, Debo Pensar En Su Felicidad….Dios…Como Duele.

Stear Mi Querido Primo, Seguro, Que Si Estuvieras….Aqui Inventarias La Maquina De La Felicidad Y Juntos La Probariamos…Me Haces Tanta Falta….Como Quisiera Tu Consuelo…

Tia Elroy…¿Usted Sabia Que Albert Y Yo No Seriamos Felices Verdad? ….Lo Entiendo Ahora Es Tanta La Responsabilidad Del Patriarca De Los Andrew Que Se Necesita Ua Mujer Asi De Importante Al Lado De El, Por Favor Se Lo Suplico Haya Donde Esta Cerca De Dios Pida Bendiciones Para Albert,…..Lo Amo Tanto….Que Dejare Todo Sin Luchar Por El Con Tal Que Sea Feliz Con Ella…

Quien Soy Yo Solo Una Pobre Huerfana Que Soño …..Con Un Principe En La Colina,…Alguien Insignificante Que Ni Siquiera Ha Podido Darle Un Hijo…..

Pero Sabe Dios Que Lo Amo Como A Nadie En Este Mundo, Que Desearia No Vivir Antes Que El Sufriera….Hoy En La Noche Me Marchare….Todo Ya Esta Listo

Y Asi Tras Llorar Compulsivamente Seco Sus Lagrimas, Dijo Una Oracion Ahí Mismo Y Determinada Llego A La Mansion…..

Ethel La Mucama Buscaba A Candy Cuando La Miro Fue A Darle Un Recado

Sra Candy, El Sr Andrew La Espera En La Biblioteca Pór Favor ….Hace Como Una Hora Que Me Ha Preguntado Por Usted…

Candy Penso Que Habia Llegado La Hora…..El Le Confesaria El Amor Que Sentia Por Milenna O´Hara…Apretando Los Puños Se Dio Valor.

Toco La Puerta Y Escucho La Voz De Albert

¿Ethel Encontro A La Sra Candy?

Lamento Haber Ausentado Pero Camine Hasta El Portal De Las Rosas Y Me Dormi…

Albert Se Paro Sin Mirarla Y Ahí En El Mismo Ventanal Donde Un Dia Le Confeso Que Era El Abuelo William Comenzo A Hablarle.

Candy ….Dios Por Donde Comenzar….

Candy Sentia Que Le Ardian Los Ojos…La Cabeza Le Daba Vueltas Y Sin Permitir Que El Agregara Mas…..

Por Dios Albert….Se Que Te Entiendes Con Milenna O´Hara, Que Es Tu Amante Que Mas Queda Por Decir…..Dimelo Por Favor, Ya Basta De Callar ¡No Resisto Mas¡ ¿Era Eso …..O Hay Mas?,….. Acaso Te Urge Tu Libertad

Albert Con El Ceño Fruncido La Miro…

Candy No Puedo Justificarme…Yo…No Puedo Mirarte A Los Ojos ,No Te Merezco Candy, Pero Solo Te Dire…Que Yo Me Hare Cargo De Mis Responsabilidades, Pero Te Juro…..Nunca La Volvere A Ver…..Te Amo…

Albert Lloraba Descontroladamente

Candy…..Te Suplico Me Perdones…Perdoname Amor Mio…Perdonamehe Sido Debil…Te Falle,…

Candy Aun Aturdida…..Pero Con Una Duda Qe Se Clavo En Su Corazon Pregunto

¿Cual Responsabilidad….Habla…Dimelo Maldita Sea?

El Con Voz Tremula Respondio….

Va A Darme Un Hijo…

Candy Hubiera Preferido Que Un Rayo La Fulminara…Desaparecer…Perder Su Amor Por Que Creia Interesado A Albert En Milenna…Pero Un Hijo Eran Palabras Mayores…..Habia Perdido Definitivamente A Albert Para Siempre.

Una Lagrima Cayo Del Rostro De Ella,….

El Se Acerco Y Quiso Tomarla Entre Sus Brazos…

Ella Se Aparto Bruscamente Y Solo Dijo…

¡Se Acabo,….Sabes Lo Que Debes Hacer…Y Lo Haras¡

¡Nunca …..Me Oyes Nunca….Me Vuelvas A Tocar…Tramita Lo Antes Posible El Divorcio…..No Quiero Nada De Ti…..Nada¡

Salio Corriendo De La Biblioteca Y Se Encerro En Su Antigua Habitacion De Soltera, Albert Corrio Momentos Despues Y Por Mas Que Toco A Su Puerta Solo La Escuchaba Llorar…Llorar

El Le Decia

¡Candy…..Perdoname….No Me Dejes …Yo Te Amo¡

¡No Se Vivir Sin Ti¡….¡Amor Perdoname Te Lo Suplico¡

¡Candy Ella No Significa Nada¡

¡Yo Me Hare Cargo De Mi Hijo….Te Juro Nunca La Volvere A Ver…..¡

¡Dame Una Oportunidad …Mi Amor….No Me Dejes …..Por Favor¡

Lloraba Sin Control,…Los Sirvientes Estaban Alarmados Nunca Los Habian Visto Discutir Por Lo Que Alfred El Mayordomo Con Mas De 25 Años En La Casa Andrew Corrio A La Biblioteca Y De Inmediato Le Llamo A George Jhonson Para Que Viniera Lo Antes Posible.

Albert La Seguia Llamando…..Cansado Y Sintiendose Observado Se Fue A Refugiar A La Biblioteca Donde Se Escucho Que Aventaba Todo Se Escuchaban Caer Cosas De Cristal En Fin Las Sirvientas Hasta Se Santiguaban Y Candy Seguia Encerrada…Un Rato Mas Tarde George Llego Muy Apurado Alfred El Mayordomo Le Explico La Situacion Y El Toco La Puerta De La Biblioteca

¡Abreme Williams! …Soy ..George Necesito Hablarte..

¡Dejame En Paz….Ella No Quiere Saber De Mi¡…¡Soy Basura George Entiendes¡…La Perdi…..No La Merezco…..No Quiero Nada Marchate…Vayanse Todos….¡Maldita Sea¡ ¡Solo La Amo¡….¡Ella Me Dejara…Entiendes No Quiere Saber De Mi…..¡.

Lloraba Y Gritaba Esta Como Loco….

George Pregunto Por Candy Y Le Dijeron Que Ella Estaba En La Recamara De Cuando Era Soltera, Se Dirigio Hacia Alla Y Hablo

Sra Candy….Por Favor Abra…..Soy George…Por Favor Candy….Albert Esta Muy Mal…..Temo Que Algo Le Pueda Ocurrir…Por Favor…..Solo Usted Lo Calmara…El No Escucho….Respuesta Y Penso Que Tal Vez Ella Se Habia Dormido De Tanto Que Habia Llorado Asi Le Habian Contado Las Mucamas…

Volvio Con Albert Para Ese Entonces Se Escuchaba Gritos , Lloraba Y Se Escuchaba El Sufrimiento Tan Intenso De El….Alfred Habia Ido Ha Buscar La Llave De La Biblioteca Si Esta No Servia Derribarian La Puerta De Ser Posible Pero Albert Necesitaba Ayuda Y George Le Queria Como A Un Hijo….

Gracias Al Cielo Que Tras Varios Intentos La Puerta Cedio Y Al Abrir Mayuscula Fue La Sorpresa De George Y Los Sirvientes Donde Practicamente La Biblioteca , Ventanales Y Todo Tipo De Arreglo Estaba Destrozado Y Albert Con La Mirada Perdida…..Tenia Heridas Las Manos Debido Al Corte De Algunos Cristales, Sangraba Abundantemente….Pero Su Mirada Esta Laconica…Perdida.

George Se Dirigio A La Servidumbre

¡Llamen Aun Medico De Inmediato, El Sr Andrew Necesita Atencion¡

Rapidamente Corrieron Y Fueron De Inmediato Por El Doctor Thompsom , Quien Se Encontraba Atendiendo Cerca De La Mansion A Una Familia, Al Enterarse Rapidamente Llego A La Mansion Ancestral De Los Andrew , Albert Tuvo Que Ser Vigilado…Lloraba,Por Momentos El Mismo Se Golpeaba Fuera Totalmente De Control…El Doctor Lo Sedo Y Curo Las Heridas,Hablo Con George….

Ha Sufrido Una Crisis Nerviosa Muy Fuerte Esta Sumamente Agotado….Necesita Descansar, Alimentarse….Pero Sobre Todo Tranquilidad…

¿La Señora Candy Ya Fue Avisada?

George Le Mintio Diciendo Que Fue Por Unos Negocios Su Estado Animico… Que Le Suplicaba Discresion…Y Que Candy Estaba Por Llegar..

El Doctor Le Dijo Que Dormiria Por Completo Esa Noche Y Que No Lo Molestaran….Que Si Seguia Mal El Lo Volveria A Venir A Revizar A La Mañana Siguiente.

George Fue Nuevamente Hasta El Cuarto De Candy …

Sra Candy….Por Favor …...Candy…Albert Esta Muy Mal…Te Necesita

Yo…No Deseo Intervenir Pero Me Preocupan Ambos….Por Favor…..Abreme….

No Hubo Respuesta…..Solo Sollozos Compulsivos…..Y Nada Mas.

George Ante La Negativa Opto Por Dejarla E Irse A Cuidar A Albert No Se Necesitaba Ser Un Genio Para Saber Lo Que Habia Ocurrido…..Se Lo Habia Dicho

Eso Era Seguro…..Lo Que Nunca Imagino Fue Que Albert Amara Tanto A Candy….Hasta Casi Volverse Loco….¿Y Si Se Separaban Que Pasaria Con El?

Desesperado Decidio …Aguardar Seria Una De Las Noches Mas Largas De Su Vida…Pero Tenia Fe Que Candy Saldria Mas Calmada Y Pudiera Hablar Tranquilamente Con Ella….Hacerle Ver….Que Si Habia Amor….El Perdon Tendria Que Llegar…..Tarde O Temprano…..Que Albert Habia Sucumbido Ante La Tentacion…..Pero Aunque Tardidamente Habia Comprendido Que El Amaba A Candy….Le Hablaria Que El Estaba Ya Decidido A Terminar Esa Relacion Cuando Milenna Le Confirmo Su Embarazo…Que Se Haria Cargo Del Bebe Pero No Volveria Con Ella…..En Fin…..Haria Todo Lo Que Fuera Por Que Eso Dos Angeles Rubios Que El Amaba Como Sus Hijos…No Se Separaran

Pidio A Dios, A Pauna Su Eterno Amor Secreto….Por Ellos Sus Mejillas Rodaban Lagrimas….No Deseaba La Separacion De Ellos ,Acabaria Ese Dolor Con Albert, Ella Era Y Representaba La Fuerza De El Desde Que Eran Apenas Unos Crios, Los Habia Escuchado Tantas Veces Platicar….Lo Del Principe De La Colina,…..Bromear De Cuando Estaba El En El Zoo, Que Ya Comenzaban A Gustarse….De Cuando Fueron Paciente Y Enfermera…De Cuando Habian Descubierto Ese Gran Amor Dormido…..Cuan Injusta A Veces Es La Vida.

Y Asi Las Horas Pasaron Un Nuevo Dia….

Albert Empezo A Moverse A Llamar A Candy…

¿Candy….Donde Estas?

¿Qué Paso…Donde Esta Ella?

¿Por Que No Ha Venido A Verme?

George Lo Intento Calmar Mas De Un Tiron Se Levanto Y Como Resorte Corrio Hacia El Cuarto Donde Ella Estaba….

¡Candy Abreme…Tenemos Que Hablar¡

¡Permite Por Favor Unas Palabras…¡

¡Candy…..Escuchame¡

Ante La Desesperacion De No Recibir Contestacion…

¡Si No Abres La Maldita Puerta…La Tirare…..Me Escucharas…..¡

¡Abre Ya¡

De Una Patada Albert Tiro La Puerta Ante El Asombro De George Y La Servidumbre Que No Intervenian Por Temor…..Al Dueño Del Clan Andrew

Entro Como Bolido….Sin Embargo Fue Grande Su Sorpresa Ella Se Habia Marchado…..En Ese Momento Doroty Atemorizada…Le Hizo Entrega De Un Sobre…

_Albert:_

_He Tomado Una Decisión Que Espero Sepas Respetar, Da A Tu Hijo El Lugar Que Le Corresponde Y A Su Madre Tambien._

_Yo Nunca Sere Un Impedimento De Tu Felicidad, Aun Antes De Saber La Existencia De Ese Pequeño,No Deseo Nada De Ti, Te Mandare Los Papeles Del Divorcio, No Deseo Que Me Busques, Es Inutil, Todo Se Ha Terminado Entre Nosotros._

_No Te Preocupes Mas Por Mi…Entiendo Todo Perfectamente,Gracias Por La Dicha Que Me Dizte, Por Todo….Se Feliz…Yo Tratare De Serlo ….._

_Candy White_

¡Nnnnnnnnnnooooooo ¡

¡Nnnnno Meee Dejeeeeeesssssssssssss¡

Albert Perdio El Sentido, Todos Nuevamente Corrieron Ha Llamar El Doctor…

Pasaron 5 Dias

En Los Cuales George No Se Daba Abasto Con Tantas Preocupaciones Albert Seguia Enfermo Hubo La Necesidad De Internarlo Una Fiebre Altisima Y Una Profunda Depresion…Por Otro Lado Candy Parecia Haber Sido Desaparecida…..Nada Se Sabia De Ella…..Y Para De Acabarla….Milenna O´Hara Exigiendo Saber El Paradero De Albert…..

¡No Mienta George¡…..¿Donde Esta Williams? ¿Si Usted No Me Lo Dice Ire De Inmediato A Su Casa…..Sabe Perfectamente A Que Me Refiero?

¡El Tiene Que Hacerse Responsable De Este Hijo¡

Esto Lo Decia A Voz En Cuello…..Todos Escuchaban En El Corporativo…Los Gritos De Milenna

George Intervino

Srita Milenna, Tranquilicese Por Favor, El Sr Andrew Anda De Viaje Con La Sra Candy , El Hablara Con Usted A Su Regreso Por Favor Mesura….

¿Qué Esta Usted Diciendo…..?

¿Oh Me Dice En Este Momento Y Me Lleva Con El…..Oh Juro Que Ire Ante La Junta Del Clan Andrew Y Le Dire Que Espero Un Hijo De Williams, Se Cuanto Le Exigen Un Heredero…..Y El No Se Burlara De Mi…Me Escucha?

Viendo La Forma Despota De La Lic Milenna O´Hara Y Sabiendola De Que Era Capaz No Quedo Opcion, Que Decir La Verdad…Ella Se Dirigio De Inmediato Al Hospital A Verlo.

Desde Su Llegada Se Ostento Como La Sra Andrew, Aunque Los Medicos Y Enfermeras No Salian De Su Asombro Pues Conocian ….La Dulce Enfermera Que Habia Conquistado Al Millonario, Y Del Amor De Ambos.

Sin Embargo Tal Era El Porte Con Que Se Conducian Que Nadie Se Atrevio A Cuestionarla, Menos Por Que Iba Con George Jhonson Fiel Adminstrador De La Familia Andrew.

Mientras Tanto En…..Minneapolis

Candy Habia Llegado Ahí, Sin Embargo Era Tan Bella La Ciudad Vecina De St Paul,Que Decidio Quedarse Ahí, Ya Que Eran Conocidas Como Las Ciudades Gemelas Realmente Era Una Junta A La Otra Solo Separada Por Unos Cuantos Kilometros La Arquitectura Era Sensacional,Situada A La Orilla Del Rio Mississipi Donde En El Distrito De Warehouse Se Encuentra Los Mejores Restaurant, Galerias De Arte, Y Tiendas….El Mejor Hospital El Children´S Of Minnesota,Ella No Iba De Vacaciones, Iba Con Las Fuerza Para Hacerse Adelante Trabajar Y No Pensar,…Sobrevivir Sino Fuera Por La Estricta Educacion Religiosa Que Le Habian Inculcado Sus Madres Del Hogar De Pony Se Hubiese Tirado A Las Ruedas El Tren Cuando Recien Lo Abordaba…..Lloro Los Tres Dias De Travesia…..No Se Dio Cuenta Hasta Que El Acomodador Le Indico Que Ya Habian Llegado,Gracias A Sus Ahorros Habia Podido Pagar Un Compartimento Para Ella Sola Y Poder Descargar Un Poco El Dolor Que Sentia.

Asi Que Con El Alma En Un Hilo Fue Hasta La Recepcion Y La Enfermera La Guio Ella Tenia Magnificas Credenciales, Reconocimientos Y Aunque Sus Apellidos Hablaban Por Ella Misma,Ella Le Dijo Al Doctor Que Solo Queria Ser Reconocida Por Candy White Ya Que Su Apellido Entorpeceria Su Labor Y Ella Era Adoptada Por Lo Tanto Le Suplico Al Director Que Solo Se Le Nombrara Candy White.

El Director Hoomer , Era Un Hombre Energico , Pero Profundamente Humano No Le Paso Desapercibido El Rostro Entristecido De La Chica Sin Embargo, Le Recordo A Su Hermana Helen, Que Murio Siendo Muy Joven, Ella Era Tan Parecida Que Se Habia Sorprendido Desde Que La Vio.

Esta Bien Srita Candy White Nos Hace Falta Enfermeras Capacitadas Respetare Lo Que Me Pide, Pero La Necesito De Inmediato Unos De Nuestros Benefactores Llegara Esta Tarde El Sr Roberts Macswiney Asi Que Me Urge Tener El Personal Completo Y Con Usted Lo Estara, Asi Que La Espero A Las 4 En Punto Y Sabe Señorita Candy No Quiero Retrazos.

Candy Penso Que Era Una Buena Oportunidad Y Partio A La Seccion De Las Enfermeras Alli Le Asignaron Una Compañera De Cuarto La Enfermera Juanita Romero Chica De Origen Hispano,Dulce Y Muy Sencilla, Le Brindo En Seguida Una Franca Amistad….

Candy…Ya Que Vamos A Compartir Pieza Me Gustaria Que Nos Conocieramos ¿Te Parece?

Gracias…..Juanita , Claro Que Si, Y A Pesar Que Candy Le Dolia Hasta Respirar Se Presento Como Huerfana Sin Nadie En Su Vida ….Pero Para Juanita No Paso Desapercibida La Valiosa Argolla Matrimonial Que Posaba En Su Dedo De Candy

¡Ohh ¡…..¿ Candy Estas Casada?

Candy…Rompio En Llanto No Soporto Mas , Juanita Muy Apenada La Consolo Y Ella Abrio Su Corazon, Necesitaba Tanto Con Quien Hablar, Asi Que Una Vez Mas Tuvo Que Mostrar Fortaleza, Pues Tenia Que Presentarse A Su Nuevo Trabajo.

Asi Que Se Baño Y Justo Cuando Estaba Vistiendose Repentinamente Su Estomago Gruño Tenia Tres Dias Sin Comer…..Solo Que No Lo Habia Ella Notado Asi Que Acompañada De Su Nueva Amiga Pasaron A La Cafeteria Del Lugar.

Tomaron Una Charola Y A La Hora Que Ella Iba A Tomar Una Rebanada De Cake De Chocolate (Nuestro Preferido) Una Mano Se Adelanto.

¡Oiga No Es Justo Nosotras Estabamos Formadas¡

Dijo La Pecosa Muy Molesta

¡Ups Lo Siento, Pero Yo Lo Tome Primero¡

Contesto Un Hombre Vestido Muy Elegante Algo Asi Como De Metro Noventa (A Quien Creen Que Le Recordo….) Pero De Cabello Color Zanahoria, Ojos Verde Jade Y Remataba Una Pecas Alrededor De Su Nariz Haciendolo Ver Como Un Pillete

¿Asi, Que Con Esas Tenemos….Un Abusivo Ahora Vera?

Candy, Sin Medir Brinco Junto A El Y Tamaño Pisoton Le Dio Con Su Botin De Tacon De Enfermera Y Para Acabarla…..Le Quito El Pastel De La Charola

¡Para Que Aprenda A No Meterse Con Las Chicas…..Pecoso Abusivo¡

El Pobre Hombre Se Quedo Viendo Estrellas Con Tamaño Pisoton…Y Peor Aun Sin El Pastel.,Le Grito…..

¡Pecosa Salvaje…Me Las Pagaras¡

Juanita Estaba… Blanca Del Susto, Penso Que Candy Y Ella Estaban En Problemas Y Mas Cuando Entro El Director Del Hospital

Señoritas Enfermeras Y Personal Del Hospital…Les Ruego Su Presencia A La Sala De Conferencias Ha Llegado Nuestro Benefactor El Sr Roberts Macswiney Y Es Un Honor Que El Este Tan Interesado En Mejorar Las Instalaciones De Este Prestigioso Nosocomio.

Asi Todos Incluyendo La Pecosa Se Dirigieron A La Sala Y Ahí Frente A Un Podium, De Los Mejores Galenos Y Personal Administrativo Y Directivo Se Anuncio Con Grandes Aplausos …Al Benefactor Principal De El Hospital Children´S Of Minnesota …El Dr Roberts Macswiney Y Alli Comenzaron A Dar Ru Curriculum Vitae Donde Ademas De Incluir Que Era Un Potentado Magnate Y Medico De Origen Irlandes Con Toda Una Linea Sucesoria De Legados Y Titulos Nobiliarios…..Nada Menos Y Nada Mas …..Era El Pecoso Abusivo Que Acaba De Dar Tamaño Pisoton Y Que Amenazo Con Vengarse.

Candy Paso Por Todos Los Colores Previstos En Un Semaforo, Habia Metido La Patota Nada Mas Y Nada Menos Con El Principal Accionista Del Hospital Y Quien Sabe De Cuantos Mas…

Que Al Pasar Ha Hablar De Los Nuevos Proyectos De Remodelacion Del Hospital Detuvo La Mirada En Candy…Y Le Sonrio, Ella Deseaba Que Se Tragara La Tierra …Ahora Si Candy White Seguro Se Iria.

Juanita Estaba Blanca, De Mil Colores…..Tanto Que Al Volver A Su Habitacion Comenzo A Llorar Angustiada

¡Snif Snif¡ ¡Ohh Candy Nos Despedira….Y Necesito Tanto Este Trabajo ¡

Verla Asi Conmovio A La Pecosa, Le Dijo No Te Preocupes Que Dire Que Tu No Tuviste Que Ver…Solo Yo.

Asi Que Nuevamente Salio A Buscar…Al Pecoso Ese…..El Abusivo….Para Pedirle Que Si La Despiera Solo Fuera A Ella.

Asi Que Espero, Y Espero Hasta Que Por Fin Los Medicos Se Retiraron Y Justo Afuera Del Hospital Cuando Una Hermosa Limousina Con Una Insignia De Un Dragon Dorado (Orale, Pero Nada Como Nuestro Escudo De Aguila Con La A)…..Se Estacionaba….Candy Le Hablo

Por Favor….Dr Roberts Un Momento Por Favor…

Al Voltear Quien Era La Dueña De Esa Dulce Voz, Fue Grande La Sorpresa Que Se Trataba De La Hermosa Pecosa Que Le Habia Dado Una Leccion De Humildad En La Cafeteria.

Le Sonrio…..Ella Se Puso Estatica…Y El Le Dijo

Que Deseabas…O Acaso Veniste A Ver Tu Obra, Por Que Dejame Decirte Que Mañana Hare Que Te Despidan…..

Ups…..Ella Paso Saliva, Y Mirandolo Friamente Le Solto

No Importa A Mi Lo Que Desee Hacerme, Pero Debo Darle Una Disculpa Por Mi Comportamiento,Pero Por Favor A Mi Compañera Juanita, Le Suplico No Tome Represalias, Ella Necesita Mucho El Trabajo….Su Familia Depende De Ella

Por Favor Acepte Mis Disculpas…..No Volvera A Ocurrir…..Yo Enmendare Mi Comportamiento… Yo .

Que Tenia Esa Pecosa Que Parecia Un Angel, Es Mas Penso Que Nada En El Mundo Se Le Podria Negar A Ella…..Si Hasta Juro El Que Un Halo De Luz Tipo Angelito Estaba Sobre Su Cabeza O Por Que Sentia Musica Al Oirla…

Sonrio A Carcajada Batiente, Nadie Habia Sido Nunca Tan Osado Con El, Ni Tan Dulce, En Un Principio Habia Pensado En Reportarla Pero Al Verla Entre Las Demas Enfermeras, Penso Que Era Un Angel, Era Demasiado Bella Y Tierna.

Candy No Pudo Evitar Sonreir Tambien Era Tan Gracioso Su Rostro Siempre Se Sintio Acomplejada Por Sus Pecas…Nadie Habia Conocido Nunca Con Unas Tan Similares A Las De Ella Y El Tenia Aun Mas….

Jajajaja Se Escuchaba Su Risa Cristalina De Ambos, Tanto Que Al Llegar….El Chofer Se Sorprendio, Tenia Tanto De No Escuchar Reir A Su Patron, Asi Dos Años Habia Pasado Desde Aquella Terrible Tragedia…En La Cual Su Hermosa Esposa Habia Fallecido De Parto…..Dejando A Su Recien Nacido Ethan Huerfano Y El Desolado.

Pero Ahí Estaba El …Junto A Una Jovencita Pequeña Pecosa Sonriendo Feliz ..

¿Cómo Te Llamas?

Ups, Yo…Este….Candy White, Señor Por Favor Le Ruego No Ha Juanita, Ok Señor Yo Me Marchare Ahora Mismo Pero Por Favor Le Ruego No La Eche A Ella…

¿Pecosa….Basta, No Las Echare….Pero La Proxima Ya Veras…?

Gracias…..Doctor….Mil Gracias, Perdoneme

Ya Olvidalo Ok

Estabien, Dime ¿Tienes Tiempo En El Hospital?

No Señor, De Hecho Hoy Es Mi Primer Dia ¿Por Que?

¿Adonde Te Mandaran….A Que Seccion?

El Doctor Hoomer Me Dijo A Pediatria ¿Por Qué?

Curiosidad…..Solo Eso Pecosa…Curiosidad…Perdon Candy White,

Solo Terry Se Habia Atrevido Con Su Caracteristico Cinismo Decirle Asi, Pero Ahora Este Hombre Hacia Lo Mismo…Ella Penso En Retarlo Pero Se Contuvo No Tento Mas Al Destino Asi Que Se Despidio Y Se Marcho Dejando Su Caracteristico Olor A Rosas, Mismo Que El Dr Roberts Suspiro Y Dijo

¡ Pecosa…..Pero Muy Hermosa…Mmmm…Candy White… Eh ¡

Y Asi Pasaron Tres Meses…Albert Estaba Deseperado No Sabia Nada De La Pecosa Y Milenna Se Habia Mudado Sin Su Consentimiento A La Casa De Los Andrew Con El Pretexto De Que Albert Aun No Se Reponia Y Ella Lo Cuidaria.

Dia A Dia La Servidumbre…..Se Marchaba…..No Soportaban Sus Aires De Gran Señora….Incluso Doroty Ya Habia Avisado Que Hasta Esa Semana Trabajaria

Le Dolia Tanto Ver Como Esa Mujer Mando Al Desvan Todos Las Pertenencias De La Pecosa Sin Que Nadie Se Opusiera Albert Bebia Dia A Dia….Solo ….En La Biblioteca Trabajaba Casi No Comia…..Desde El Amanecer Hasta El Anocher Trabajaba Sin Parar…..Y Bebia….Los Negocios No Lo Descuidaba Ya Que George Estaba Al Pendiente De Todo Sin Embargo….El Se Estaba Destruyendo….Mando Varios Investigadores…..Incluso Al Extranjero ….Pero Todos Preguntaban Por Candice Andrew,Por Lo Tanto No La Hallaban Desesperado,Sufriendo Lo Indecible

Deseaba Morir Pero El…..Su Pequeño Latia En El Vientre De Milenna Ella Le Presionaba Con El Divorcio, Mismo Que El Ni Siquiera Habia Interpuesto, Ni Queria Hacerlo, Pensar En Sacar De Su Vida A Candy…..Mejor Preferia Que Le Arrancaran El Corazon Antes…Tenia Aun La Esperanza De Que Ella Le Perdonara…Tal Vez Un Dia….Tal Vez….

Mientras Tanto En El Hospital….

¡Candy Apurate¡,…Baña Al Nuevo Recien Nacido Mira…..¡Que Lindo¡

Son Hermosos ¿ Verdad?

...Si….Mucho…..Candy ¿?...¿Por Que Te Dejo Tu Esposo?

Sus Ojos Se Enrojecieron…Juanita….Yo….El …Va Tener Un Hijo Con Otra Mujer….Ella…..Lo Merece Mas Que Yo Ella Es Igual A El, Toda Una Dama, Elegante Fina No Insignificante Como Yo…

No Termino De Hablar Cuando…Su Vista Se Nublo…Oscuridad Total…..

Mmmmmmmm, Que Me Paso….Ohh Dios…..Mi Cabeza Me Da Vueltas..

El Doctor De Urgencias En Ese Momento Entro…..Y Le Informo….

Enfermera ¿Desde Cuando No Duerme Adecuadamente?...

Bueno Doctor….Estoy Doblando Turnos…Yo Descansare …Es Solo Que Bueno….

Enfermera …..El Dinero Es Importante Pero Mas La Vida De Su Hijo….

Pienselo Y Digale A Su Esposo….Que Necesita Mas Reposo Los Primeros Meses Son Los Mas Importantes Necesita Vitaminas Cuidados, Y Sobre Todo Tranquilidad…Si No Lo Perdera…

Tiene Usted Aproximadamente 3 Meses …¿Ya Lleva Usted El Control Verdad? Nacera Si Todo Va Bien Para Septiembre…Felicidades…Y Recuerde Reposo Y Alimentacion…

Candy Y Juanita Estaban Lividas…..

¡Candy…..Tiene Un Bebe¡ ¡Vas A Tener Un Bebe¡

Ella Tardo Un Segundo En Asimilar La Noticia…

Sus Lagrimas Afloraron A Su Bello Rostro….

Dios Mio Bendito…..Un Hijo…Tuyo Y Mio….Mi Principe….Un Hijo Que Sera Solo Mio….Tu Ya Eres Feliz Con La Mujer Que Amas…Gracias Señor Por Darme Un Motivo Para Vivir…..Algo Que Sera Tuyo Y Mio Para Siempre Mi Dulce Amor Para Siempre.

Ella Tocaba Su Vientre….Con Amor…..Con Ilusion Y Asi Entre Lagrimas Sonrio Y Le Dijo A Juanita ¡Si…Un Angel De El Y Mio¡

¿Se Lo Diras…Verdad?

¿El Tiene Derecho A Saberlo…A Lo Mejor Deja A Esa Mala Mujer Por Ti?

¿Vamos Candy….Dejaras Tu Lugar Y El De Tu Hijo A Otros…..?

Abundante Lagrimas Caian En El Angelical Rostro Pecoso…Lagrimas De Dolor Profundo…Pero Tambien De Paz…Como Si Ese Pequeño Ser Que Ya Latia En Su Ser Le Diera Fuerzas Para Luchar…

¡Nunca Volvere Con El….Algun Dia Le Dire La Verdad A Mi Hijo¡

Mi Bebe….Fue Deseado Solo Por Mi…Dios Me Ha Dado Este Hermoso Regalo…..El Sera Feliz Con Ella Y Su Hijo…Mi Bebe Nunca Sufrira De

La Responsabilidad Que Con Lleva Su Apellido Solo Sera White…..Hijo De Candy White…..Solo Eso…

¿Y Que Diran Aquí En El Hospital?

¿Acaso Les Dijiste Que Eras Casada?

¿Sabes Lo Estricto Que Son Aquí?

Te Echaran Candy…Y Que Haras….Embarazada Sola…..Bueno, Ya No Lo Estas Mas Ahora Me Tienes Ami, Juntas Lucharemos No Te Preocupes Ya Lo Veras Yo Trabajare Por Ambas Dijo Juanita

Candy Sonrio Y La Abrazo Con Profundo Agradecimiento

Gracias Juanita…De Hoy En Adelante Seremos Como Hermanas Y Compartiremos Penas Y Alegrias, Al Decir Estas Palabras Hermosos Recuerdos De Un Rubio En Una Colina Volvieron Asu Mente..

Asi Es Mi Pequeño Principe,Que Bonito Es Compartir Algo Entre Dos Y Hoy Compartimos Nuestro Corazon…..Lloro …Tanto Que Al Terminar Su Turno Justo Cuando Ya Se Retiraba….Una Voz Diciendo Su Nombre ….

Candy White,¿Ya Te Vas?

Ella Voltea A Verlo Era El Doctor Roberts En Estos Meses, Ellos Habian Hecho Una Bonita Amistad,El A Veces Comia Con Ellas En La Cafeteria Era Un Hombre Bueno, Sencillo Y Muy Alegre Siempre Traia Regalos Para Los Pequeños Pacientes Enfermos,A Todos Les Trataba Muy Bien E Incluso Ya Habia Rumores Que Tenia A Varias Enfermeras Y Una Que Otra Doctora Loquita Por El.

Verla Trabajar A Diario A Roberts Le Fascinaba Ella Era Tan Dinamica, Tan Alegre Y Muy Atenta Con Sus Pequeños Pacientes Y Aun Cuando Ella Debia Descansar Iba A La Sala De Los Niños Internados Y Les Leia Cuentos…Era Fantastica, Unica Y El Que Creyo No Volver A Amar…..Estaba Perdiendo…La Cabeza Por Candy White.

Sin Embargo Cada Vez Que Deseaba Invitarla A Salir Aun Con La Simpatica Amiguita De Ella, Como Se Llamaba…Ah Si Juanita,Nunca Aceptaba Cuantas Enfermeras De Otros Pabellones Se Le Insinuaban…Pero Ella Ni Cuenta Se Daba Del Creciente Interes Del Guapo Doctor…..Ella Siempre Alegre En Su Trabajo Pero Cuando Cesaba…..Un Rostro Lleno De Tristeza Tenia.

¿Quién Era Candy White?

¿De Donde Venia? ¿Era Soltera…No Llevaba Argolla Matrimonial?

Candy Se La Habia Quitado Para Evitar Comentarios….Y La Llevaba Colgada Con Aquella Cadena De Corazon Que Fuera El Ultimo Regalo De Albert Aquella Triste Navidad…..Cuando Asi Como El Dije Su Corazon Se Habia Partido En Mil Pedazos.

Volviendo Al Presente…

Si Doctor Roberts Me Marcho Ya A Descansar…..¿Perdon Desea Usted Algo?

¿Si Que Me Quites El Usted? ¡Vamos Candy Por Favor, Acaso Estoy Tan Viejo Si Apenas Ando En Los Treinta¡

Ella Sonrio….A Veces Las Frases Jugaban Malas Pasadas…No Creen

¿Sabes Candy…..Necesito Una Enfermera Con Urgencia?

¿Perdon?

O Mas Bien…Una Niñera…Con Conocimientos Amplio De Medicina Por Si Se Necesitara…¿Podrias Recomendarme Alguna?

Para Candy Era…. Angustiante Pensar Que Haria En Unos Cuantos Meses… Mas La Barriguita Se Le Notaria..Y La Echarian De Ahí.

Doctor Roberts Podria Preguntar ¿Para Que O Quien La Necesita?

Es Verdad…No Te He Dicho, Sabes Candy ….Yo Tengo Un Hijo Pequeño El Nacio Al Morir Mi Dulce Adele, Es Sietemesino, Es Un Niño Muy Lindo,…Pero Muy Enfermizo Y Mi Nana Ya Esta Muy Grande Para Hacerse Cargo De El, Necesito Alguien Que Ame Los Niños, Con Paciencia,Dulzura, Y A La Vez Energia…..Y Solo Tengo En Mente A Alguien Asi

¿Quién?

¿Tu?

Ganarias Mas Que Aquí…Estarias En Mi Casa Viviendo,Tendrias Dias Libres Y…Sobre Todo Verias Lo Hermoso Que Es Este Lugar…Que Estoy Seguro Ni Conoces, Tengo Una Mansion Cerca Del Rio Missisipi Y He Construido Una Cabaña Donde Voy A Ser Picnic, Hay Muy Bellas Flores De Todas Partes Del Mundo…..

Y Cada Vez Que Abria La Boca El Dr Parecia Recordarle La Vida En Lakewood….Nada Mas Faltaba Que Tambien Tuviera Un Zorrino Ella No Sabia Si Reir O Llorar…

Mientras En La Mansion Andrew….

George Ya No Cabia En Deseperacion Cada Noche Era Peor…..Albert Tomaba Hasta Perder La Conciencia, Nada Le Importaba. Incluso Le Habia Prohibido La Entrada A Milenna A La Biblioteca…Alli Estaba El Hermoso Cuadro De Bodas De Candy Y El Y La Amenazo Siquiera Se Atreviera A Tocarlo, Todos Los Dias Exigia Rosas Dulce Candy En La Biblioteca Comia Lo Necesario…..Y Cuando No Bebia Era Un Ser Violento….Totalmente Frio Insencible Es Mas…Esa Tarde Alfred El Fiel Mayordomo Quien Habia Servido Fielmente Durante 6 Generaciones A La Familia Andrew,Pedia Su Renuncia, Aun El Extrañaba A La Pecosa Ella Una Vez Le Habia Escrito A Su Hija Quien Por Años Habia Estdo Distanciado Y Gracias A Candy La Habia Recuperado,El No Soportaba A La Nueva Señora Y Por Respeto Pidio Su Renuncia

George ¡Pero Alfred¡ ¿Tu Tambien Te Iras?...

Lo Siento George A Ti, No Te Mentire….Jamas Aceptare Como Ama De La Casa Andrew A Otra Que No Sea La Señora Candy, Yo Le Debo Lealtad A La Familia Andrew Pero, Le Hice Una Promesa A La Sra Elroy Que Siempre Ayudaria A La Sra Candy A Ser Una Gran Dama Y Anfitriona, Falle Y Me Ire….Lo Lamento.

Milenna Estaba Deseperada…..Penso Que Al Tomar Las Riendas De La Casa Andrew Era Desterrar A La Insignificante Enfermerucha…Pero No Fue Asi,Su Fantasma Pesaba Aun Mas…..Ella Tenia Casi 7 Meses De Embarazo Y Odiaba Verse Según Ella Gorda Perder Su Hermosa Figura…..Y Albert Ni La Volteaba A Ver

Ese Hijo…..Aun No Nacia Y Era Ya Un Lastre En Su Vida, Sus Padres Estaban Sumamente Molestos Ya Que Albert No Se Habia Casado Aun Con Ella, Ni Se Habia Divorciado,…Ella Aun Tenia Un Carta Por Jugarse…Habia Llamdo Al Consejo Del Clan Andrew A Escocia….Debia Informarle Su Estado Y Que Albert No Hacia Caso Omiso De Nada…..Ella Tomaria Las Riendas Del Apellido Andrew

Y Todo Absolutamente Todo Seria De Ella Y De Su Hijo, …..Albert, Ya No Era Nada Para Ella, Solo Un Guiñapo Sin La Odiosa Pecosa El No Era Nadie, Y Ella Deseaba A Su Lado Un Triunfador No Un Perdedor….No Se Conformaba Con Migajas.

**Capitulo 3.**

¿Yo?

Si, Candy Quien Mejor Que Tu Pero Por Si Fuera Poco Fuiste Recomendada Ampliamente Por…Los Pacientes De Pediatria, Medicina Preventiva…..Ya Te Quieren Casi , Casi Postular…

Jajajaja Ambos Se Rieron…..La Vida Era Tan Sencilla Al Lado De Ella Penso Roberts…..Ethan Tiene Dos Años Necesitan Atenciones Es Inquieto Pero Mi Nana Ya No Puede Su Edad De Ella Es Avanzada….Ademas Pronto No Podras Ocultarlo..

¿? ¿Cómo?

Candy, Estas Embarazada…

¿?

No Preguntare… Por Que No Me Corresponde Hacerlo….Sabes Se Nota En La Luz De Tus Ojos Ademas Soy Medico…

¿Entonces?

Gracias…Dr Roberts….Muchas Gracias…..Yo…Acepto

Ok, Descansa …Yo, Pondras Mañana Mismo Tu Dimision….Ah Y Candy No Tienes Por Que Avergonzarte…Un Hijo Es Un Regalo De Dios….

Si Me Permites Decirlo, No Estas Sola, Tienes Amigos …..Juanita Y Yo Asi Que ¡Animo Pecosa¡

Ella Sonrio…..

Gracias Dr Roberts, Gracias.

Y Asi Aunque Fue Motivo De Tristeza….Para Todos En El Hospital,Candy Entendio Que Asi Estaria Mas Tranquila Y Podria Su Bebe Gestarse Sin Peligro.

Solo Le Pidio A Todos Incluyendo A Juanita No Decir A Donde Se Habia Marchado Ni Nada…Le Dijo Lo Mismo Al Director Que Se Marchaba A New York Que Un Familiar La Necesitaba.

Asi Que …..Procedio A Instalarse….Como Era De Esperarce Todos Le Dieron La Bienvenida…Solo La Nana (Version Elroy) Emma Una Anciana De Cabello Cano La Miro Con Desconfianza Y Le Dijo.

¡Asi Que Tu Eres….La Que Le Has Robado El Sueño A Mi Niño Roberts¡

¡Te Advierto Nadie Ocupara Nunca El Lugar De Mi Pobre Niña Adele Que El Señor Guarde En Gloria¡

¡Eres Bonita, Eso…Si…..Aun Que Pecosa ¡

Ella Le Sonrio Y Con Humildad…. Le Dijo

Soy Unicamente La Nueva Institutriz, Niñera Y Enfermera Del Pequeño Ethan…

Solo Eso Sra Emma.

¡Ah, Perdona… ¿Como Te Llamas Niña?

Candy White...A….Solo Candy White

Entiendo, Y Mando A Traer Al Pequeño Ethan,…

Y , Fue Amor A Primera Vista , Era Un Bebe Pelirrojo Rizado, De Ojos Verdes Y Pequitas Que Nada Mas La Vio Le Extendio Los Bracitos Y Dijo

Mmamma…Mamma

Ella Se Quedo Estupefacta…..

La Nana Emma Le Dijo…

Ella, No Es Mama Adele, Ella Es Candy…

Quelo Mamam, Quelo Mmama

A Candy Le Conmovio Que Ese Angelito Necesitara Tanto De Su Madre….Recordo Como A Los Niños Del Hogar De Pony Que Lloraban Por El Abandono De Sus Padres….Ella Lo Tomo En Brazos, Le Dio Un Beso Y Le Dijo

Mama Adele, Esta Junto A Papa Dios, Alla Mira En El Cielo….Ella Te Manda Un Beso Y Me Ha Pedido Que Te Diga Que Te Ama Mucho…

Al Oirla La Nana Emma Enjugo Una Lagrima….

Ahora Se Por Que Le Has Robado El Corazon …A Mi Roberts Eres Buena Candy White , Y A Partir De Ahí, La Nana Y Ella Eran Inseparables,Le Conto Toda Su Vida, Candy Se Escribia A Diario Con Juanita…Y Cada Dia Era Mas Notorio Su Embarazo.

Mientras Tanto En La Mansion De Los Andrew…..

¡Firma Maldita Sea…Me Lo Debes¡

Era Insostenible…..Milenna Habia Tramitado El Divorcio De Candy Y Albert Sin Consentimiento Y Solo La Firma Faltaba….

Albert…La Miro….Le Dijo

Milenna…..Debes Guardar Reposo, Una Vez Que Nazca El Pequeño….Yo Le Dare Mi Nombre…Y Tramitare El Divorcio Para Que Nos Casemos.

¡No¡ ¡Lo Haras Ahora Mismo Y Yo Me Encargare De Todo….Se Donde Esta La Mugrosa Esa…..Y ¡

¡Te Casaras Conmigo ¡ Lo Antes Posible…Mi Hijo No Sera Un Bastardo….Entiendes No Lo Sera¡

Albert…Cuando Escucho Que Ella Sabia El Paradero De Candy …Habilmente Quizo Indagarse.

¿Acaso Has Hablado Con Ella? ¿Esta De Acuerdo?

Ella, Le Contesto…

¡Por Supuesto, Y Esta Totamente De Acuerdo….Es Mas No Desea Saber Jamas De Ti, Ahora Ella Es Feliz¡

Ha Albert Se Le Estrujo El Corazon…..Casi Habia Repetido Las Ultimas Palabras De Esa Horrible Carta De Despedida.

Y Aunque El Dolor Laceraba Su Alma, Comprendio Que Candy Nunca Le Perdonaria…Asi Que Tomo Pluma Y Firmo

Solo Te Pido Le Asignes Una Pension Decorosa Y Quiero Legarle Unas Propiedades Que Tengo En Chicago….

¡Ella, Me Dijo Textualmente Que No Aceptara, Nada, Es Mas…..Dice Que Fuiste Un Error Y Que Nunca Te Amo…..Solo A Terry!

Albert Cerro Un Puño…

¿Esta Con El?

¿Dimelo?

Ella Le Sonrio…

No,Pero Ya Vez La Cantidad De Cosas Que Coleccionaba De El, No Me Extrañaria Que Fueran Amantes…El Estaba Tan Desolado Que Extrañamente Le Creyo Y A Partir De Ese Dia Mando A Descolgar Su Retrato De Candy…..Y Se Hizo Cargo De Todo Nuevamenteya No Bebio….Y Su Actitud Anteriormente Dulce Y Tranquila, Ahora Era Un Hombre Frio Y Calculador….Sin Sentimientos.

Un Mes Despues…..

Milenna Habia Localizado A Candy En El Hospital….Ahi Investigo Y Le Logro Embaucar A Juanita Diciendole Que Se Llamaba Annie Britter Y Que Era Su Hermana Que Acababa De Llegar De La India Y Estaba Angustiada Por Su Paradero…

Juanita, Inocentemente Le Creyo Y La Envio Directamente Con La Casa De Roberts…..Quien Al Verla En Tan Avanzado Estado De Gravidez…Le Desconfio, Por Que Ya Candy Le Habia Dicho Todo…

¿Qué Desea? ¿Para Que Busca A Candy White?

¿Usted Es…..?

La Lic. Milenna O'hara, Y Necesito Que Candy´S White Firme Estos Papeles De Divorcio….Lo Antes Posible…Sabe Williams Albert Andrew Y Yo Vamos A Ser Padres Y No Cabemos En Felicidad Nos Casaremos Lo Antes Posible.

Roberts Añadio….

Ya Veo, Que Bueno…Me Da Gusto Saberlo….

Por Que Candy Por Fin Quedara Libre….

Y Ya Podre Cortejarla….Sabe Ella Es Una Dama Encantadora…Pero Bueno….Permitame Los Papeles Yo Se Los Llevare….Ella Esta Acargo De Mi Hijo.

¿Por Supuesto….Aunque Me Gustaria Saludarla…Digo Si Es Posible?

Roberts Penso En Lo Cinica Que Era Esa Mujer…Asi Que Antes De Que Candy Firmara Leyo Los Papeles Y Entero A Candy, Ella Con Determinacion Tomo Los Papeles…Firmo Y Le Dijo

¡No Tengo Ningun Deseo De Hablar Con Esa Mujer¡

¿Candy…..No Pediras Nada?

¿Tu Hijo Tiene Derecho…. A La Fortuna Andrew?

Mi Hijo Es White….Y Solo Tiene A Su Madre, De Williams Albert Andrew No Deseo Nada.

Esta Bien Candy Asi Lo Hare…

¡Lo Lamento Licenciada O´Hara Candy Se Excusa…..Ya Firmo¡

¡Perfecto….Y Me Alegro Por Ustedes,Espero Lleguen A Ser Tan Felices Como Nosotros¡

¡Buenas Tardes Señor Roberts¡

¡Buenas Tardes Licenciada O´Hara¡

Y Cuando Roberts Volvio A Lado De Candy, La Encontro Llorado Quedamente…

Candy…..No Llores….Es Lo Mejor Y Lo Sabes

Si, Lo Se, El La Ama…Y Yo….

No Es El Momento, Pero No Pienses Que Tu Hijo No Tendra Un Padre, Te Suplico Me Dejes…Dame Un A Oportunidad Candy White Yo Tambien He Sufrido Una Perdida…Te Necesito, Mi Corazon…Te Ama, Jamas Pense Hacerlo….Mi Hijo Te Ama Como A Una Madre Lo Sabes Hasta Mi Nana…Te Quiere.

Candy Sonrio Tristemente…..Se Toco El Vientre…Y Le Dijo Dejame Por Favor Pensarlo….Por Favor.

Dias Mas Tarde Albert…..Recibia La Triste Noticia

Milenna Con Lujo De Detalles Y Haciendo, Enfasis En Que De Muy A Gustos Candy Habia Firmado Incluso Ya Tenia Un Millonario Pretendiente.

Alberty Estaba Furioso…..Los Celos Afloraron

¿Dime Milenna Donde Esta Ella Dimelo?

¡Crees Que Soy Tonta…Jamas¡

¿Ademas El Me Dijo Que Se Casaran, Por Que Crees Que No Pidio Nada…Ya Encontro Alguien …Mejor Que Tu?

¡Muy Atractivo Y ….Mejor Que Lo Que Te Has Convertido Tu¡

Por Primera Vez En Meses….Albert Salia De La Biblioteca…..Comenzo A Caminar Sus Pasos Lo Llevaron Al Portal De Las Rosas…..Aspiro El Embriagador Perfume…..

Candy…Candy…..Perdoname…Tu Recuerdo No Me Deja Vivir…

Te Amo….Lo Hare Siempre…..Pero…Mi Hijo Me Necesita….Siempre Estaras En

Mi Corazon…Siempre...

Lloro…..Hasta Que No Tuvo Fuerzas,…Y Tomo Una Decisión…

Una Semana Mas Tarde Se Publico Una Nota En Las Principales Notas De Sociales

**Williams Albert Andrew**

**Magnate Del Clan Andrew Ha Contraído Matrimonio Con La También Empresaria Milenna O´Hara.**

**Participan De Su Felicidad Y Se Les Desea La Felicidad Completa**

**Corporativo Andrew-O 'Hará.**

Aunque Todos Sus Amigos De Candy Trataron De Que Ella No Se Diera Cuenta Fue Imposible Ya Que Por Descuido En La Biblioteca De Los Mcswiney, Encontro El Periodico,Lagrimas De Intenso Dolor Derramo…..Y En El Momento Que Perdia El Conocimiento La Nana Que Venia Ya A Su Encuentro Corrio A Gritos A Socorrerla, Dias Enteros Estuvo Con Fiebre Y Profunda Depresion Pero Con Amor Y Cuidados Ella Se Sobre Puso , Hasta Que Pasado Unos Meses…

Candy… ¡Por Dios¡…..¿Que Tienes?

Nana…..¡Por Favor Creo Que Ya Viene¡

Horas Despues Tras Un Laborioso Trabajo De Parto…..Un Pelirrojo Estaba Comiendose La Uñas Practicamente.

¡Hijo, Calmate Ella Es Fuerte Saldra Bien…Estas Peor De Nervioso Que Cuando Nacio Ethan¡…..

¡Nana Si Candy….No Lo Soportaria Otra Vez …Me He Enamorado De Ella¡

¡Dios…Mio…No Me La Quites….Yo La Amo¡…

Mientras En La Mansion Andrew…

Milenna Habia Dado A Luz Meses Antes….

Pauna Elizabeth Era Un Angelito De Cabello Castaño Y Profudos Ojos Azul Cielo (Casta Andrew) Sin Embargo Pareceria Que La Vida Se Enzañaba Con Albert,Nacia Con Una Cardiopatia Congenita,Al Igual Que Un Dia Fue Su Antecesora La Madre De Antony.

Ademas El Hecho Que La Primogenita No Hubiera Sido Varon Daba A Desventaja Hacia Su Legado Ancestral Como Futuro Patriarca…..Pasaria A Los Hijos De Archivald Corwell Andrew, Ya Que Asi Lo Especifica Estrictamente El Clan Andrew, Solo La Tia Abuela Habia Fungido Como Matriarca Tuttora Mientras Albert Lo Tanto Milenna Estaba Furica Y En Nada Se Ocupaba De La Pequeña Que Dia A Dia Se Menguaba Su Salud Sin Poder Ni Con Todo El Oro Del Mundo Nada Por Ella.

Milenna Era Esposa De Albert, Lo Habia Logrado, Pero Solo En Papel Ya Que No Compartian Intimidad Alguna, Ambos Tenian Amantes , Y Aunque Ellas Muchas Veces Trato De Que Intimaran Para Poder Engendrar Un Heredero, Jamas Volvio A Contar Con El Para Eso….La Despreciaba Y Veia Como Habia Utilizado La Maternidad Para Separarlo De Candy.

En La Casa De Lo Macswiney

¡Felicidades Roberts….Es Muy Hermoso Y Saco Tus Pecas Jajajaj¡

¿Qué Fue…. Como Esta Ella Por Favor….Digame?

Jajaja Dejame Entonces Contestar…

Ella Esta Muy Bien….Sufrio Un Poco Por Que El Bebe Esta Muy Grande Y Ella Es Pequeña…..Pero Excelente Ambos Estan Muy Bien

Me Retiro Robert…..Ah Y Eso Si Quiero Me Invites A La Fiesta De Bautizo Ok

Ni Siquiera Lo Escucho….Por Que Entro Corriendo A La Habitacion Donde Una Bellisima Y Aun Cansada Madre …..Tenia Al Bebe Mas Lindo…Rubio De Cabellos Lacios, Ojos Azul Cielo (Lo Mejor De La Casta Andrew, Hagan De Cuenta Que Antony Nuevamente Habia Nacido) Eso Si Unas Coquetas Pequitas Alrededor De Su Fina Y Afilada Naricita (Casta White)

Ella Solo Dijo Con Lagrimas….Gracias Roberts Por Todo…

El La Miro Embelezado Y Justo Cuando Iba A Decir…

Una Pequeña Vocecita Le Jalo El Pantalon…

"Papa…Manito….Mamacandy"

El Lo Levanto Y Con Un Beso Le Dijo Si Ethan El…..Es Tu Hermanito

Candy Lo Miro Con Ternura…Y Ella Le Tomo La Mano A Roberts Y Le Dio…Si Ethan Es Tu Hermanito.

¿Cómo Le Pondremos Candy?

Antony Albert White

¡No¡

¿?

Antony Albert Macswiney White, ¿Hasta Cuando Te Daras Una Oportunidad De Ser Feliz Candy?

¿Dame La Oportunidad De Ser Un Esposo Para Ti Y Un Padre Para Antony?

¡Le Pedi A Dios….Una Nueva Oportunidad Y Dios Te Envio A Mi Vida Candy¡

¡Casate Conmigo…..Cielo….Ethan Te Ama Yo Te Adoro…..Antony Necesita De Un Padre¡

¡Casate Conmigo Candy Juro Vivire Par Ustedes, Nunca Te Dejare…¡

Ella Sonrio,…Acepto….

**Capitulo 4.**

Han Pasado Tres Meses….

Candy Se Ha Recuperado Por Completo De Su Parto Y Se Ve Si Es Posible Muy Bella, Aquella Jovencita Cándida Y Hermosa, Ha Dado Paso A Una Mujer Esplendorosa Y Sumamente Voluptuosa.

Anthony Esta Hecho Un Angelito, Es Imposible Negar La Casta Andrew Su Sonrisa, Recuerda A Candy Cuando Conoció A Albert, Por Ello Y Aun Que No Lo Reconozca No Ha Podido Desprenderse Del Gran Amor Que Aun Le Tiene A Albert.

Ella Nombra A El Bebe " Mi Pequeño Príncipe"…Cada Día Se Parece Mas A Su Padre Williams Albert Andrew.

Roberts Se Encuentra Mas Enamorado De Candy , La Llena De Atenciones Y Cariños A Ella Y Anthony A Pesar Que Insiste En Darle Su Apellido Al Bebe, Candy Muy Agradecida Pero A La Vez Firme Le Dice, Que El Solo Llevara El Apellido White, Aunque En El Fondo No Lo Reconoce, Aun Ama A Albert Y Ella No Lo Traicionara Jamás…..Ni Aun Su Recuerdo.

A Aceptado Casarse Con Roberts Pero Le Ha Pedido Seis Meses Para Poder Conocerse Mas…..La Ha Invitado Esa Noche A Una Fiesta De Gala Y Ella Esta Insegura, Jamás Se Ha Acoplado A Ellas Piensa Que No Tiene La Suficiente Clase…

La Nana Emma….La Mira Y Le Dice

¿Cuál Es Tu Temor Mi Niña Si Eres Una Diosa De Belleza, Mi Roberts Esta Loco De Amor Por Ti

¿Has Olvidado Ya …..A Ese Que Te Rompió El Corazón ?

Tengo En Paz Mi Alma Y Tratare De Hacer Feliz A Roberts..Nana Tengo Temor

De No Estar A La Altura De El, No Quiero Avergonzarlo, Yo No Se Comportarme En Sociedad.

¡Mi Niña!… No Te Preocupes Esta Vieja Nana Te Enseñara….Solo Pon De Tu Parte Y Hare De Ti Una Gran Dama, Ya Lo Veras.

Y Así Gracias A Las Enseñanzas De La Nana ,Candy Aprendió Todo Lo Requerido Para Ser Una Gran Dama . Digna Hasta De Un Príncipe De La Colina

¡Gracias Nana….Te Quiero Mucho ¡

¿Y Los Niños?

Ethan Y Anthony Los Tiene Romina…..Sabes Mi Niña Ethan Nunca Había Sido Tan Feliz…Incluso Ya El Se Preocupa…Por Dar Buena Imagen, Ya Que Es El Hermano Mayor De Anthony ….. Ese Angelito Es Tan Hermoso, Sus Ojos Azul Cielo Dan Una Paz.

¡Gracias A Roberts Y A Ti Nana, He Vuelto A Ser Feliz¡…

Candy Pensó Que Albert Ya Estaba Casado Y Que Ella Aunque Nunca Lo Olvidaría; Debía Salir Adelante, Sin Embargo El Cariño De La Nana Emma Trajo A Su Corazón El Dulce Recuerdo De Dos Bondadosas Madres Y Pensó Que Era Tiempo De Escribirles De Saber Como Estaban .

Y Esa Misma Noche….

Queridas Señorita Pony Y Hna. María

Se Que Pensaran Cuan Grande Es Mi Ingratitud Ya Que En Todo Este Tiempo No Me Había Comunicado Con Ustedes…Perdónenme, Ha Sido Tan Doloroso Para Mi, Lo Ocurrido Que Solo He Tenido Fuerzas Para Sobrevivir, Sin Embargo Dios No Me Ha Abandonado Encontré Una Familia Que No Solo Me Dio Empleo, Sino Un Inmenso Cariño, Les Pido Por Favor No Comenten Mi Paradero Con Nadie Ya Que No Quiero….Saber Ni Que Sepan Nada De Mi Los Andrew.

Si Saben Algo De Annie O Patty Por Favor Solo Díganle Que Estoy Bien…Soy Feliz, Seguiré En Comunicación Con Ustedes.

Candy White

Mientras En La Mansión Andrew…..

Albert Estaba Sumamente Acongojado, Su Dulce Princesita Como Llamaba A Pauna Elizabeth, La Vida Se Le Extinguía Lentamente Ni Lo Mejores Médicos Podían Aliviarla Ya Que Esa Época No Existían Los Trasplantes De Corazón….Albert Sufría Lo Indecible Ni Toda La Fortuna Andrew O´Hara,Servia Para Darle La Salud…Jamás Se Ocupaba Aquella Que Se Hacia Llamar La Madre De La Pequeña De Ella, Ni Su Amor, Ni Su Atención Es Mas…Continuamente Milenna Llegaba A Altas Horas De La Noche…..Ebria Y Cuando Albert Le Llamaba La Atención Por Su Conducta Licenciosa…

¡ Ya Basta Milenna¡

¡Que Quiere El Señor Ilustre Williams Albert….Para Que Una Servidora Sea Digna De Su Atención¡

¡Jajajaja¡

¡La Niña Esta Cada Peor ….Y Tu Ni Siquiera Eres Madre, Nunca La Atiendes, Nunca Le Das Cariño¡ ¡Que Clase De Mujer Eres¡

¿Con Que Moral Me Juzgas "Williams"…..Por Tu Culpa Nuestra Hija Nació Así….

¡Si Es Culpa De Los Andrew Que La Niña Nació Enferma!…..¿Ya Se Te Olvido Que Así Murió Tu Querida Hermanita?...

Albert Tuvo Que Apretar Los Puños…Jamás Le Pegaría A Una Mujer…Aunque Esta No Tuviera Alma.

¡Además…No Te Sirve…..El Clan Andrew Me Lo Restregó En La Cara….Solo Los Varones Heredan El Patriarcado No¡

¡Hip¡ ¡Estoy Un Poco Ebria….Pero No Tanto Para No Notar Tu Desamor…..Sabes Mis Padres Me Han Dado La Espalda...Saben Que Solo Soy Tu Esposa De Papel, Nunca Me Presentas En Sociedad,…Nunca Me Tocas…¡Hipc¡

¡Todo Por La Maldita De La Enferme Rucha?

¡Mil Veces Maldita¡ ¡Te Odio Por Amarla¡

Albert No Pudo Contestar Una Verdad…..

¡Anda Atrévete A Negarlo, Sabes…Ella Ya Ha De Estar Casada Y Feliz Y No Tonta

Encontró A Un Joven Millonario Doctor¡

¡Ella Te Olvido…Jajajaja Y Tu Patético Aun Lloras Su Estúpido Recuerdo¡

¡Mentira, Candy Jamás Ha Sido Ambiciosa…..Ella Es Todo Lo Que Yo Soñé…..Por Mi Estupidez La Perdí….Ojala Ella Si Sea Feliz¡

Albert Tenia El Rostro Cubierto De Lagrimas…Tanto Dolor…Que Caro Estaba Pagando Uno A Uno Sus Errores.

Justo En Ese Momento…..

La Mucama Entraba Sin Tocar Dentro De La Biblioteca Donde Hablaban..

¡Señor Andrew Por Favor¡

¿Qué Pasa?

¡Es La Pequeña…No Reacciona Ya La Enfermera Esta Atendiéndola..Por Favor Urge Que Llame Al Doctor….¡

No Termino De Decir Cuando…Ambos Corrieron A Su Habitación De La Pequeña Pauna Donde Su Enfermera De Cabecera Y La Nana Estaban Sumamente Angustiadas….

¡No Despierta….¡

¡Su Corazón, Late Muy Despacio…..Un Medico¡

Albert Tomo La Niña En Brazos …..Y Corriendo Salió Con Milenna Al Hospital Ella La Acurruco En Sus Brazos Mientras Albert..Manejaba, Por Primera Vez Desde Su Nacimiento Milenna Tomaba En Brazos A Su Pequeña Hija.

Rápidamente Albert Serpenteaba El Camino De Lakewood Hacia El Hospital,

-Milenna Lloraba Quedamente….Y La Niña Aun Inconsciente..El Iba A Una Velocidad Sumamente Inmoderada…..En Una Curva..Perdió El Control Debido A Que Iba Cegado Por Las Lagrimas…..Luego Todo Fue Oscuridad.

Las Campanas Tañían Su Doloroso Canto…

Un Ángel Y… Una Madre Arrepentida Por Todos Sus Errores, Yacían En El Cielo. Los Ángeles Abrían Sus Puertas Para Tan Pequeño Querubín Y Los Justos Abrían En Dulce Abrazo Aun Ser Arrepentido…Y Que Fue Perdonado Por El Amor Infinito De Dios.

La Tragedia Nuevamente Llegaba A La Familia Andrew …Todos Los Periódicos Del País Entero Se Conmocionaban Con La Terrible Noticia…..

Un Comunicado Fue Emitido Por La Familia Andrew A Través Del Vocero De La Familia George Johnson….

Con Profundo Pesar La Familia Andrew

Comunica El Sensible Fallecimiento De La Sra. Milenna O 'Hará Andrew, Así Como De La Pequeña Pauna Elizabeth Andrew O 'Hará.

Dios Las Reciba En Gloria Y De Pronta Resignación A Los Familiares

Participan William Albert Andrew Y Familia

En La Cripta Familiar Fueron Acompañados Innumerables Empresarios, Mandatarios, Personas Allegadas Entre Ellas….Annie Y Archivald Cornwell, Patricia O'brien Y Familia, Terrence Granchester Y La Gusana (Perdón Susana) Así Como Todo El Clan Andrew De Escocia…..El Hogar De Pony Que Con Sus Cantos De Los Niños A Mas De Uno De Los Presentes Hizo Derramar Las Lagrimas Durante La Misa. Todos Menos Una Chica De Rubicundos Cabellos….Candy White

¿Dónde Esta Albert?

¿Dónde Esta Candy?

Todos Aquellos Conocidos Y Amigos De La Pareja Se Preguntaban…Solo Estaba Para Recibir Aquellas Muestras De Condolencia A Nombre De Los Andrew , George Johnson Quien Haciendo Uso De Todo La Fuerza Que Da El Cariño Y Fidelidad A La Familia Andrew Estoicamente Las Recibía.

Albert….

Seguía Muy Grave…...Las Lesiones Que Tenia….Eran Golpes Muy Fuertes A La Cabeza, Internado En Tinieblas…Y Aunque El Doctor Decía Que Su Recuperación Física Era Factible….Las Del Alma Solo Dios Y El Tiempo Sanarían.

Candy…

Al Conocer La Noticia, Se Puso Histérica Como Loca Cuando Lo Supo, No Escucho Ruegos Ni Palabras Solo Tomo Anthony Algunas Pertenecía Y El Primer Tren….

Roberts Deseaba Acompañarla….No Deseaba Que Candy Estuviera A Sola Con William Albert Andrew, Su Corazón Enamorado No Le Engañaba…Candy No Le Amaba…Era Demasiado Buena Con Todos Pero No Podría…Engañarse Ella Todavía Amaba A Su Anterior Esposo.

Saberlo Ahora Libre…..Aun En Medio De La Desgracia Que Atravesaba…No Le Era Grato,…Candy Había Aceptado Casarse Con El Tras Un Plazo….Sin Embargo Ella No Aceptaba El Contacto Físico Con El En Mas De Una Ocasión Quiso Robarle Un Beso, Abrazarla…Era Un Hombre Y La Deseaba Ardientemente.

La Dejo Ir Por Que Antes De Haber Sido La Esposa Del Patriarca Del Clan Andrew Había Sido La Hija Adoptiva De La Familia Andrew Y Por Agradecimiento A La Educación Que Recibió….Ella De Inmediato Se Marcho Hacia Chicago.

Aunque Candy No Deseaba Que Nadie Supiera Su Presencia Ni El Nacimiento De Anthony Pensó Claramente Lo Que Haría, Llegaría Al Hogar De Pony….Dejaría Ahí Al Bebe Y Visitaría La Casa Andrew Daría El Pésame A La Familia O Mejor Aun A George Johnson Le Preguntaría Por Albert, Saludaría A Sus Amigos Los Cornwell, A Paty Y Tal Vez Algún Conocido, Se Marcharía…Y Volvería Para Aceptar Definitivamente A Roberts.

Eso Fue Su Pensamiento Inicial.

Y Así Llego Al Hogar De Pony…Sus Madres No Salían De Asombro En Asombro Candy Estaba Mas Bella Que Nunca Lucia Mas Mujer….Muy Elegante Y Distinguida Y Cuanto No Se Asombraron Mas…. Cuando Vieron Al Ángel Que Traía En Un Porta- Bebe La Viva Imagen De Su Padre.

Un Andrew En Gracia Y Belleza, El Bebe Se Quedo Al Cuidados De Sus Madres, La Señorita Pony La Puso Al Corriente De Lo Acontecido….Y De Inmediato Se Dirigió Hacia La Cripta Familiar…Pocas Personas Aun Permanecían….

¡Sra. Candy¡

¡George Que Pena Que En Estas Circunstancias Nos Volvamos A Encontrar¡

¡Así Es¡

¿El…..Como Esta? ¡Por Favor….Dígamelo¡

Con Lagrimas En Los Ojos….Suplico A George,

Le Conmovió Ver Tanto Dolor Reflejado En Esos Bellísimos Ojos Verde….El Mismo Dolor Que Siempre Tenían Uno Ojos Color Cielo….Albert.

¡El Señor Williams …Esta Internado Candy,…Sus Heridas Físicas Son Delicadas, Pero Las Del Alma…Solo Alguien Puede Ayudarlas A Sanar¡….

Los Ojos De Candy Eran Lagunas Llenas De Agua…

¡Por Favor George Llévame Con El, Te Juro No Sabrá De Mi Presencia, Yo….Yo Quiero Verlo ¡Te Lo Suplico¡

Fue El Momento En Que Otros Ojos Llegaron Al Encuentro…

Ojos Azul Tormenta Cabellera Castaña…..Terry

¡Candy¡

¡Terry¡

Atrás Había Quedado ….Ese Sentimiento…. Ahora Eran Amigos, Mismos Que Se Vieron Después De Tanto Tiempo, Se Abrazaron Y Con Tristeza…

¿Albert Como Esta….?

¡No Lo Se Aun…Dice George Que Muy Delicado…Yo Iré Al Hospital A Verlo¡

¿Nosotros También Iremos?

¿Cómo Te Encuentras Tú?

¡Bien , Gracias¡….¿Y Susana?

Ella Se Encuentra Un Poco Indispuesta Por El Viaje Vamos A Tener Otro Hijo…..- Y Pues….Su Estado De Salud.. Es Un Poco Delicado, Ya Lo Sabes...

Si, Claro….Por Favor Dale Mis Saludos Y En Hora Buena...

En Ese Momento Y Con Cara De Asombro Los Cornwells Y Patty Con Su Esposo, Se Acercan…..

¡Candy¡

Lagrimas De Tristezas,….Añoranza,…Y Felicidad Hay Tantas Emociones Pero Un Solo..Sentimiento….Y Un Mismo Dolor.

¿Gatita...Como Estas,…?

¿Candy…..Hermanita….Por Que Ha Pasado Todo Esto…..?

¿Albert Como Esta?

¡Oh Candy Cuanto Dolor Y Sufrimiento¡

¿Mi Tío…..Gatita…..George Nada Nos Ha Informado….?

¿Dónde Estabas Candy…De Tu Vida Nada Sabemos?

Terry Al Mirar….Que Candy Enmudecía….Dijo

¡Albert Esta Internado En El Hospital¡

Debemos Informarnos De Inmediato…Tal Vez En La Cena Nos Podamos Reunir….Y Podamos Hablar Esta Bien….

Candy Miro A Terry…El Chico Inmaduro Y Cínico….Había Muerto, Un Hombre Centrado Sumamente Apuesto Estaba En Su Lugar…Lo Miro Y Dijo

¡Gracias….Terry¡

Terry Se Ofreció Llevarla…..Ella Acepto.

En El Hospital Ya Se Encontraba George Que De Inmediato Se Acerco

¡Sra. Candy¡

¿Cómo Esta?

¡Ha Despertado….Ha Preguntado Por La Pequeña Pauna…..Por Primera Vez….Yo Le He Mentido…¡

¡No Se Que Hacer¡

¡Hable Con El Sra. Candy….Le Haría Muy Bien Verla…..Se Lo Suplico¡

¡Yo…Yo…No Puedo….Lo Siento¡

¡Sra. Candy…..El Esta Muy Mal…..No Desea Vivir…¡

¡Lo Siento…..Aun No Puedo…..Yo…¡

De Pronto Se Escucho Una Voz….

Candy White….Que Pena Me Das…..¿Donde Quedo Aquella Chica Buena De Corazón De Oro…Que No Guarda Rencor,…..

¿Donde Esta Aquella Pecosa Que Siempre Ayudaba A Quien Lo Necesitara?...

¿Donde Esta Esa Chica Que Un Día Fue Rescatada En Innumerables Ocasiones Por El Mejor De Los Hombres, El Mismo Que Un Día Abandono Sus Sueños En África Por Saber Del Paradero De Su Pupila Cuando Huyo Del Colegio San Pablo,….

¿Donde Quedo Aquella Alma Caritativa Que Un Día Dio Cuidados Aun Amnésico Conocido Suyo Sin Importar Poner En Riesgo Hasta Su Reputación?...

¿Quien Te Dio Siempre Un Hombro Para Llorar, Estuvo Siempre A Tu Lado Cuidándote, Dándote No Solo Un Apellido…Su Amor?

¡Terry!...…

¿?

El Perdón Es Un Don Divino, ¿Sabes Por Que?…

Es El Único Que Nos Hace Humilde Al Recibirlo Pero Mas Al Darlo…Todos Somos Imperfectos Solo El Amor Lo Es ….Dios…Es Amor….Es Perdón….

Gracias A Ti Pecosa….Me Enseñaste A Perdonar….Primero A Mi Madre….Al Duque De Grandchester…A Susana….Y Por Ultimo A Mi Mismo.

Ahora Soy Feliz…..Por Que No Hay Rencor En Mi Alma….Gracias A Ti.

-Perdónalo Candy…. ¡Albert Te Ama!

Todos Estos Años El Y Yo Hemos Tenido Comunicación…Nunca Te Ha Dejado De Amar….El Te Necesita Mas Que Nunca…Como Siempre…..Para Siempre.

Candy Lloraba…..Algo A Dentro…Caía, Se Rompía …Era El Muro Que Había Construido, El Rencor Se Había Edificado En Su Corazón, La Cegaba, La Destruía…..

Con Lagrimas En Los Ojos Y Con Firmeza Dijo….

George…Deseo Verlo…..Por Favor….

De Inmediato Sra. Candy…..

Hasta George Que Era Un Hombre Muy Controlado En Cuanto A Emociones, Apenas Se Alejo De Ellos…Iba Llorando…Con Cuanta Sabiduría Había Hablado Terry Grandchester…

¡Dios Mío….Te Lo Suplico…..Un Milagro…Te Lo Ruego…..¡

George Pensaba….

¡Pauna Amor Mío…Pídele A Dios Por Albert…¡

Y Así Con La Anuencia Del Doctor Entro Candy, A La Habitación Del Hospital Donde Lleno De Olores A Antiséptico Y Una Luz Mortecina Albert Se Encontraba.

Tenia La Cabeza Vendada,…Parecía Que Dormía….Su Hermoso Perfil Y Rostro Reflejaba El Inmenso Dolor….Recordó Cuando Lo Trajeron Aquella Vez En El Santa Juana…Cuando Ella Lo Reconoció…..Se Veía Igual Tan Frágil..Tan Bello….

No Pudo Mas Callo De Rodillas Junto A Su Cama….

¡Albert…¡Dios Mío!…Perdona Mi Soberbia….. Quien Soy Yo Para Creerme Tu Señor…..Perdóname….Te Lo Suplico¡…

¡Sánalo….Perdóname Amor Mío…Perdóname….Siempre Te He Amado

Siempre Lo Hare¡

¡Perdóname!

Albert Al Escuchar El Llanto Compulsivo….Reconoció La Voz…Abrió Sus Bellos Ojos Aunque Un Poco Mareado Por Los Calmantes Que Le Habían Suministrado

¡Candy…Ca….¡

¡Candy…Hm…Candy….!

¡Ya No Puedo Mas…..Ya No…¡

¿Candy….Mi Pauna Dímelo Tú?

¿Mi Hija….?

Ella Le Tomo Las Manos….Las Beso…Y Lo Miro A Los Ojos…..

Albert…..Ella Esta Con Anthony Y Tus Padres…Mi Cielo….Esta Con Dios….

Debes Ser Fuerte, Ella Estaba Muy Enferma….Algún Día Ella ,

Y Tu Estarán Juntos…No Habrá Mas Dolor…

¡Nnnnooooo,Dios Mio,Nnoooo¡

Llora Todo Lo Que Quieras…Mi Dulce Amor..…Yo Estoy Aquí,

No Me Iré, Nunca Mas…Solo Te Digo….Que Dios Te Ama….

¡Y…Te Necesito….Te Necesitamos...Tienes Que Vivir!…

Por Mi….Por Nuestro Hijo…Se Llama Anthony

Perdóname Amor Mío…Perdóname…El Rencor….No Me Dejaba Ver Tu Sufrimiento Solo El Mío…..

Pero Tienes Que Vivir….Te Amo…..Mas Que Nunca…..Mas Que Siempre..

¡Candy….Un Hijo….Tuyo Y Mío¡

Si,…..Un Hijo De Nuestro Amor,….Un Ángel…..Que Dios Te Envió Para Que El Dolor De Perder El Otro…..No Te Devastara….Te Fortaleciera.

Un Ángel…Que Es Tu Rostro…Tu Hermoso Mirar…Pero Es Mas…Será Tu Orgullo….Tu..Fuerza.

-Se Que Tu Dolor Es Muy Grande…..Te Ayudare…Lo Mitigaremos Juntos Si Tu Me Lo Permites.

Ella Lo Abrazo…Y Acerco Sus Labios…Un Beso De Perdón Pero Sobre Todo Lleno De Amor…

Y A Partir De Ahí,…..Candy No Se Despego De Su Cama…..No Fue Fácil..

Por Que Fue Muy Doloroso….La Perdida De Su Hija.

Albert Le Pidió Conocer A Su Hijo

El Encuentro Fue ….Digno De Inmortalizarse El Bebe Hermoso Y Sano Replica En Pequeño De Su Padre Le Extendió Los Bracitos Como Si Ya Lo Conociera.

Albert Lloraba….Mi Hijo Candy,….Mío Y Tuyo….Se Parece Tanto A Mi Sobrino Anthony …Es Como Si Hubiere Vuelto A Nacer.

¿Pero…. Con Pecas?

Jajajajaja…..Todos Sonrieron….Había Esperanzas…..

Y Así Pasado Unos Meses Aun En Convalecencia Albert Se Recupero De Sus Heridas Físicas….Las Del Alma …Llegarían A Pasar Existía Un Ungüento Mágico Llamado Amor,….Y Una Hechicera De Ojos Verde Jade Y Un Pequeño Ángel….Lo Aplicaban Las 24 Horas Por Día Intensivamente.

Candy Escribió A Roberts…..El Se Imagino Todo…..El Deseaba A Los Pocos Días De Haberse Marchado Candy Irla A Alcanzar…La Nana Lo Contuvo Y Le Dijo…

¡Mi Niño No Te Engañes!….Ella Jamás Te Amara…Como A El

Roberts Lo Comprendió Y Muy Triste….Contesto….

Yo La Amo Y Haría Cualquier Cosa Por Ella

¡Entonces Pide A Dios Por Que Ella Encuentre La Felicidad Y Tu También Lo Logres…Ten Fe!.

En Esos Días…Había Llegado A Su Casa …Edith Hermana Gemela De Su Difunta Esposa…Ethan A Quien Candy Diariamente Mostraba La Foto De Su Mama Para Que No La Olvidara…Creyó Que Era Adele Su Madre.

Mamama….Mama….Celo...Mama De Celo

Ella Lo Cargo Y Dijo….Si Mi Amor Yo Siempre Seré Tu Mama Igual A La Del Cielo.

Seis Meses Más Tarde….En Casa Del Andrew….

George Comunico Un Secreto Que Candy Y El Guardaban Celosamente

Tengo Algo Que Decirte…Albert

Miro A Su Hombre De Confianza Y Dijo

¿Dime?….

Tienes Que Asistir Hoy A Una Fiesta…

No,…No Estoy Para Eso Ya No Mas…..

¡Si Es Muy Importante Que Asistas!…..

¿Por Qué?

¿Sabes Que El Capitán Brower ( Padre De Anthony) Anda Cortejando Formalmente A Candy…Y Hoy Ella Le Dará Respuesta…Lo Supe Por Que La Propia Sra. Annie Se Lo Preguntaba En El Salón De Té A La Sra. Candy?

¿Qqqquuuueeee?

¿Pero Como Se Atreve…Ella Es La Madre De Mi Hijo…Ella Podría Ser Su Hija?

¿Y Ella Esta Soltera…Por Que Cierto Empresario Que Conozco…No Ha Pedido Su Mano…Ni Tiene Compromiso Alguno Con Ella…O Me Equivoco?

Albert Estaba Furioso…

Y George Que Se Moría De La Risa Mas …Muy Serio Siguió Diciéndole..

Y Lo Que Es Peor Valiéndose Del Recuerdo Del Sarito Anthony….El No Se Le Despega A Ella…Dicen Que Ya Anda Buscando Una Residencia Eso Lo Escuche Hoy En El Corporativo.

¡Pues Ya Lo Vera….Candy Es Mia….¿Me Oíste?

¡Nadie , Nadie Me La Quitara…..Nadie!

¡Ve A Arreglarte George, -Si Cree El Vejete Ese De Mi Ex Cuñado Que Me Quitara A La Mujer Que Amo…Se Quedara Frito…..Ya Lo Veras….!

Ordeno Que De Inmediato Lo Llevara A La Mansión

Fue Mas Rápido Que De Rayo A Ducharse Y Arreglarse Para La Gala De Esa Noche….

Mientras En El Hogar De Pony….

Candy Estas Segura…..

Completamente Hna. María

Y Que Ha Dicho El Sr Brower.

Esta Realmente Feliz….Es Mas Dijo Que...Era Lo Que Mas Deseaba Desde Hace Mucho..

Y El …..¿El Sr Andrew No Se Opondrá?...

¿Y Quien Es El…..Solo El Padre De Mi Hijo….Mío…Nada ?

Hay Candy….Espero El Señor Andrew Lo Tome A Bien,

Lo Tomara…..Y Si No Solo Es …Decisión Del Capitán Brower Y Mía…

¿Ya Anthony Lo Amamantaste….?

Si Señorita Pony…Es Una Bolita…Yo Vendré Lo Antes Posible De Todas Formas Dejo Una Tetina Con Leche…Por Si Se Despierta….

Ese Angelito…Ni Problemas Da….Nada Que Ver Con Una Pequeña Pecosa…Que Despertaba A Todo El Gallinero…Y

¿La Conozco?

Jajajaja

Candy Era Así….Dulce Atolondrada….Era Candy

En La Noche La Gala Era De Primera Todo Elegancia La Mejor Sociedad De Todo El País Reunida….

Y Ahí Entre Los Acordes De Cierta Pieza Ya Muy Conocida Aquella Que Bailo Con Anthony Brower Y Luego Con Terry….

Señorita Me Permite…

Albert Estaba Impactante…..Lucia Un Hermoso Traje Negro Del Mas Caro Diseñador Europeo Su Olor….Sándalo A Maderas…..Su Aliento A Menta Fresca

Y Que Decir De La Pecas…Era Un Ángel En Seda De China Blanca Su Cabello Llevaba Tirabuzones Rizados En Un Chongo…Un Ángel.

Claro Que Si Caballero….¡Aunque Estoy En Espera De Alguien¡

Candy… ¿Qué Hay Entre Mi Ex Cuñado Y Tu?

¿Dímelo Ahora Mismo…..?

¿Cómo Sr Andrew…..Que Yo Sepa Usted Y Yo No Tenemos Compromiso Alguno?

¿Lo Amas….Dímelo Candy?

Le Decía Ciñéndola A Su Cuerpo

En Ese Instante George Hizo Un Anuncio Y La Música Paro…El Capitán Brower

Tomo La Voz.

Señoras Y Señores Les Agradezco Mucho Su Asistencia Tengo Algo Que Comunicar Y Para Eso Necesito La Presencia En Este Lugar De La Encantadora

Y Bellísima Candy White

Rápidamente Albert Toma El Mentón De Candy Que Seguía En Sus Brazos

¿Candy…..Te Amo….Cásate Conmigo?

¿Candy…No Te Comprometas Con El Capitán Brower?

¿Te Amo…..Anthony También Quiere A Su Padre….Yo Nunca Te Dejare, Nunca Mas?

Ella Le Sonrió….Y Le Dijo

Quédate Y Veras A Quien Amo…..

Así Llego Junto Al Capitán Brower Y Le Dijo Con Una Sonrisa Muy Linda..

Empecemos…

¡Como Ustedes Sabrán Hace Años Tuve La Desgracia De Perder A La Mujer De Mi Vida La Sra. Pauna Andrew…..!

Con La Mirada Triste Prosiguió….

Mas Tarde Mi Hijo…..Y Hoy Gracias A Esta Hermosa Mujer He Decidido…

Albert Se Quedo Frio…Miro A George Como Diciéndole Que Prepare La Limousine,

-Raptaría De Ser Preciso A Candy Pero No La Dejaría Cometer Semejante Disparate….El Sabia Que Ella También Lo Amaba Los Besos…Que Se Habían Dado En Ese Tiempo…..Lo Demostraban…Así Que Pensó Que Nadie Esta Vez Lograría Separarlos.

¡Crear La Fundación Andrew Browser, Con La Imagen De La Dulce Princesita Pauna Elizabeth Andrew Para Niños Enfermos De Problemas Congénitos Coronarios..

Todo Esto Agradecemos Al Sr William Albert Andrew Por Su Apoyo Así Como Lo Nombramos Presidente Del Consejo General De Esta Fundación Quien Presidirá La Sra. Candy White Como Presidenta Ejecutiva, Esperamos El Total Apoyo De Todos…Disfruten La Velada ….Buenas Noches ¡

Albert No Espero… Corrió A Su Lado Y Le Dijo….

"Señores Su Atención Por Favor Yo Williams Albert Andrew También Deseo Hacer Una Declaración…."

Tooddddoooooooooossssss Atentos A La Palabras Del Hermoso, Patriarca De Los Andrew

En Nombre De La Familia Andrew, A Nombre Mío Y De Mi Pequeña Pauna Elizabeth Que En Gloria Este.. Acepto….Este Hermoso Regalo.

Así Como Les Anuncio…Mi Próximo Enlace Nupcial…Si Me Acepta ….Con La Mujer De Mis Sueños, La Única Que Amado Desde Que Tengo La Vida, Que No Se Que He Hecho Tan Bueno Para Tenerla A Mi Lado…..

Se Puso De Rodillas….

¿Me Aceptas Candy White…..Aceptas A Este Hombre Que Te Ama Mas Que A Su Vida….Que Jamás Te Dejaría….Nunca Jamás?

Ella Estaba Extasiada,…..Su Príncipe….Su Amor….Pidiéndola En Matrimonio.

Dos Lágrimas Y Una Sonrisa Enamorada

Si,…..Por Supuesto Que Si Te Amo…

**Capitulo 5.**

Meses Mas Tarde…

Los Preparativos De Una Fastuosa Boda

La Novia Esta Hecha Un Manojo De Nervios, Las Suegras Histéricas De Felicidad, Las Amigas….Hermosísimas…

Todo Esta Listo Y Un Príncipe También Terminando De Arreglarse Su Rostro Refleja Paz,…..Serenidad,…La Belleza Siempre Presente En Esta Familia Aun Mas En El ….Piensa En Cuanto Ha Tenido Que Pasar Para Lograr La Felicidad, Ahora Agradece A Dios La Nueva Oportunidad Y Se Dice Ha Si Mismo No Desaprovecharla Nunca Mas…..

Candy Recibe Un Costoso Regalo Y Una Carta…. Mira El Remitente Es De La Familia Macswiney….

Querida Niña

Hoy Mas Que Nunca Tu Recuerdo Esta Presente En Nuestras Vidas, A Pesar De No Estar Junto A Ti En Este Día Tan Importante Te Deseamos Lo Mejor Y Que Logres Por Fin La Felicidad Que Tanto Te Mereces, Dale Besos A Nuestro Pequeño Príncipe .

Mi Roberts Ha Tomado Con Aceptación La Noticia De Tu Boda, Ojala Pronto Sane La Herida Que Ha Dejado Tu Amor En Su Corazón, Aunque Creo Que Ya Odeth Se Esta Encargando Día A Día De Ello,- Ethan Te Manda Muchos Besos A Ti Y Anthony.

Rogare A Dios Siempre Por Ti, Solo Espero No Te Olvides De Esta Vieja Nana Que Siempre Te Recordara Ni De Los Macswiney Que Siempre Te Querrán. Con Todo Nuestro Amor

Con Lagrimas De Felicidad Cierra El Sobre Y En Ese Momento Tocan La Puerta…

Toc, Toc, Toc….

Adelante…..

¡Wwwwooooowww ….Gatita….Estas…Hermosísima…Volverás A Mi Tío Loco….¡

¡Archie¡

Jajajaja…..No Te Enojes Annie Tu Sabes Que Me Traes Loco tu a mi…..

Solo Que Bueno Hoy La Estrella Es Candy…Y… ¿Cómo Te Diré Tía Abuela Candy?

¿Gatita Tía…Mmmmm?

¿Qué Tal Si Convenzo A Albert Que Te Desherede Mejor?

Jajajajaja

¡Ups!

¡Ya En Serio Apúrate Gatita O Llegaremos Para Los Santos Oleos De Mi Tío!

¡Archivald Corwell….Eres….Eres….Imposible¡

Jajajajaja

Y Así Enfundada En Un Hermosísimo Vestido De Novia, Candy Llega Hasta La Iglesia Adornada Con Dulces Candy , Su Vestido Es Aunque Sencillo Del Mas Fino Encaje Francés, Su Velo Delicado Y Lleva Por Corona Dulces Candy Su Hermoso Rostro Levemente Maquillado Para Acentuar Aun Mas Si Es Posible Tan Grandiosa Belleza, Y Que Decir Del Pequeño Anthony Bellamente Vestido Al Mismo Color De Su Padre Blanco Parecen Ángeles Pintados En El Renacimiento.

Al Llegar La Novia No Hay Una Sola Alma Que No Vea Y Diga Que Pareja Tan Hermosa, Hasta George Nuestro Querido Administrador Luce Regio…Quien Sabe A Lo Mejor Si Saliera Ese Año, Los Cornwell, Paty Y Su Familia ,Los Grandchester Con La Gusana (Ni Modo De Dejarla) , Todos Los Del Hogar De Pony ,Tom Y Su Familia Y Nuestra Querida Juanita No Podía Faltar Y Nada Menos Que Llego Estrenando Galán Un Imponente Australiano Guapísimo Empresario Que Ha Mas De Una Nos Dejo Boquiabiertas (Entre Ellas A Mi) .

Y Es La Palabras Del Sacerdote Con La Cual Causan Reflexión…

Estamos Aquí Frente A Dios Nuestro Señor Para Renovar Los Votos Matrimoniales De Esta Pareja, Las Cuales Que A Pesar De Tomar Caminos Separados Es Voluntad De Dios , Siempre Terminen Unidos.

El Amor Verdadero Sobrevivirá A Pesar De Todas Las Tribulaciones Que Pasen En Nuestras Vidas, El Perdón Es El Símbolo Mas Perfecto Del Amor De Dios Para Nosotros, Solo Aquellos Seré Que Reconocen Y Dan El Perdón Serán Nombrados Por Siempre Hijos De Dios….¿Candy Y Albert Han Venido Hoy Con Todo Este Amor A Refirmar Sus Votos?

¡Si Padre¡

El Lee … Sus Votos..

Candy…¿.Hoy Me Pregunte Desde Cuando Te Amo…?

Mi Mente No Registra Fecha Mi Corazón Me Dice Que Desde Siempre…

Tu Amor Para Mi Ha Sido Fuente De Fe, Fortaleza, Y Alegría En Mi Vida.

Tu Dices Que Yo Te He Salvado La Vida,….Yo Digo Que Tu Has Salvado Mi Alma..

Tu Dices Que Te He Dado Un Apellido, Tu Me Has Dado La Paz Que Mi Alma Necesita.

Te Prometo Aquí Ante Nuestro Dios Que Solo Viviré Para Amarte A Ti Y A Nuestros Hijos …Gracias Amor Por Devolverme A La Vida..

Ella Lee… Sus Votos…

Albert…..¿Que Has Sido Para Mi…?

Solo Te Puedo Decir Una Palabra Todo,

Fuiste Mi Primera Ilusión, Mi Primer Consuelo En Los Momentos Mas Difíciles De Mi Vida, Fuiste Amigo, Consejero, Salvador,Complice,Mentor,Paciente,Tutor, Pero Lo Que Has Sido En Mi Vida…Amor.

El Padre Dijo Algo Muy Cierto Dios Nos Ha Llevado Por Diferentes Caminos Sin Embargo Siempre Ha Querido Que Tu Y Yo Estemos Juntos.

Hoy Te Juro Que Siempre Viviré Para Amarte, Que Mi Vida Te Pertenece Que Solo A Ti Amo Y Amare Por Siempre Y Que Ha Pesar De Que La Vida No Es Perfecta El Perdón Y El Amor Siempre Estarán Junto A Nosotros Y Nuestros Hijos.

Jamás Te Dejare Ni Permitiré Que Tu Amor Se Vaya De Mi Lado…

Solo A tu Lado Yo Puedo Ser Feliz….Te Amo Para Siempre..

Y Así Ambos Trémulos Ante Tan Bellas Palabras El Sacerdote Bendice Su Unión Nuevamente Y Dice…

Sres. Y Sras. Les Presento….A los Andrew

Un Beso De Amor Sella Esta Unión….

En La Recepción …

Todo Era Maravilloso…

¡Candy Y Albert Felicidades¡

¡Gracias Juanita Dijeron Tras La Presentación De La Misma Con Albert¡

¡Hay Amiga Que Suertudo Ese Albert Andrew Esta Guapísimo Mejor En Persona Que En Las Fotografías Por Eso Anthony Es Tan Lindo…¡

¿Y Tu De Donde …. Picara Sacaste A Ese Hermoso Ejemplar Eh?

Jajajaja…..Ya Sabes Fue Ha La Reconstrucción De Pediatría Y Pues…..¡

Me Pidió Ya Matrimonio¡

¡Yyyuuupppiii¡

¡Ahora Seré Yo Tu Madrina Ok¡

Jajajaja…¿Sabes Candy …..Roberts Te Extraña No Lo Dice Pero Así Es…?

El Se Dara Cuenta Con El Tiempo Que No Era Amor Lo Que Sentía Por Mi Sino Necesidad Por La Soledad Ante La Perdida De Su Esposa.

Mmmm…Ojala…Pero La Cuñada Estoy Segura Anda Tras De El….

¡Qué Bueno Ojala Sean Felices Y Pronto Tenga Que Asistir No Solo A Tu Boda Sino A La De El…..¡

¡Gracias Candy …Por Ser Una Hermana Para Mi¡

¡Gracias A Ti Juanita Por Apoyarme Sabes…Nunca Te Olvidare Seremos Amigas Siempre¡

Y Así Candy Siguió Siendo Felicitada Por Todos…

Hasta Que….

¡Princesa Es Hora Que Te Rapte….Me Has Castigado Con Tu Belleza Todo El Día Y No Se Como He Podido Controlarme…¡

¡Me Tienes Hecho Un Loco Por Ti¡

Y Así En La Cabaña….

Llenos Besos Y Juramento S De Amor Consumaron Nuevamente Su Matrimonio,

Y Aunque La Vida No Es Perfecta Yo Siempre Terminare Diciendo Que Con Amor Y Perdón Fueron Felices Para Siempre…..

Fin

**Reflexión**: A Veces Cuando Tenemos el amor en nuestras vidas, olvidamos Cuidarlo Y Protegerlo…Todos Estamos Expuestos ¿Quién No Ha Sido Tentado?

¿Quiénes Somos Para Juzgar, Si Nosotros Mismos No Somos Perfectos?

El Perdón En Una Infidelidad Es Tan Difícil Destruye La Confianza Que Es La Base De El Amor, Quise Darle Este Matiz Humano; A Través De Estos Bellos Personajes, Espero No Haber Ofendido A Nadie Si Fue Así.. Mil Disculpas.

Este Fics Lo Realice Hace Unos 2 Años Aproximadamente Y Fue Una Especie De Catarsis… En Verdad Fue Muy Especial Para Mi

Cuiden A Sus Cariños…Por Que Siempre Habrá Milenas…..Y Por Que No También Roberts…La Vida Continua.

Mil Besos Y Bendiciones Para Uds.

**Bueno Espero Les Haya Gustado Este MiniFics Yo Lo Disfrute Mucho No Es Que Quiera Hacerlas Sufrir Ni A Albert Yo Lo Amo Por Siempre.**

**Les Mando Besos A Todas Espero Sus Comentario **

**Mi Agradecimiento A Juanita Romero Y A Todas (Os) las amigas de Fanfiction net Por Leer Mis Fics.**

**Brenda De Andrew**


End file.
